RE: Nemesis Proyect
by Tepo
Summary: Spoiler REvelations. Wesker esta muriendo y su unica esperanza es Rebecca Chambers, quien ahora trabaja para la BSAA. Por supuesto, ella no confia en él, asi que tendra que dar algo a cambio: el ultimo Nemesis. Chris debera adentrarse entonces en el ultimo laboratorio de umbrella, pero viejos amigos apareceran en escena para ayudarlos. Chris, Jill, Leon, Ark, Billy... y otros mas
1. Capitulo 01- Ocaso

**Capitulo 1- Ocaso**

Sentados tranquilamente en el helicóptero, una sensación de Dejavu la invadió; el helicóptero, Chris, ella… Y los desastres de alguna corporación ambiciosa dejados de por medio. Su idea de romanticismo tal vez empezaba a deformarse de manera algo perturbadora. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar sonreír con tranquilidad mientras lentamente se dirigían de vuelta a la base.

Chris estaba dejando las armas en un rincón del helicóptero, solamente conservando su pistola. Siempre conservaba solamente la pistola, a diferencia de Barry que siempre cargaba una magnum y una escopeta de ser posible. O de Carlos, que siempre traía consigo unas granadas y un rifle de asalto en la cajuela del coche.

"Carlos…"

Tenía tiempo sin saber de él. Las cosas simplemente no habían funcionado y se habían separado desde hace mas de tres años; Carlos deseaba tranquilidad, olvidar lo que paso, mientras que ellos no podían dejar a Umbrella salirse con la suya. Pero las cosas cambiaron, aun después de la caída de la compañía. No se sentía seguro dejar el trabajo así simplemente y Chris había averiguado que aun existían instalaciones de umbrella que habían sido abandonadas. Una por una las desmanteló, mientras Carlos esperaba pacientemente la vuelta de Jill… Pero pronto, fue demasiado para él. Y ella lo entendía perfectamente, en cada misión era despedirse como si fuera la última vez que se verían; siempre le decía que no había peligro, aunque en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser la última vez. Pronto Carlos puso un ultimátum a Jill, y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar: Carlos había sido su última relación.

Suspirando, Jill dejo caer su pistola, al tiempo que se asomaba por la ventana; tal vez había cosas que algunas personas no podía experimentar. No podías vivir una pesadilla y luego simplemente querer llevar una vida normal… Ellos lo sabían mejor que nadie. Llevaban una correlación de todos los sobrevivientes de Raccoon city, donde solo había tres grupos de sujetos: Combatientes de bioterrorismo, bioterroristas y suicidas. En uno de esos tres grupos había acabado todos y cada uno de los miembros; algunos eran más activos que otros, y otros más suicidas que algunos, pero al final de cuentas ninguno había escapado realmente de Raccoon city… Sus sombras aun los perseguían.

-Jill, lo logramos- exclamó Chris sonriendo.

-Si, lo logramos- sonrió amargamente Jill-. Lo logramos…

* * *

><p>Chris dejo sus cosas en su casillero, al tiempo que volteaba a ver su celular ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que este no servía para recibir llamadas? No era que antes recibiera muchas llamadas, su vida social se había ido a la mierda junto con Raccoon city. Y antes de eso tampoco era muy popular, podía contar las personas que le hablaban con una mano: Barry, Enrico, Claire, Wesker… Wesker… Wesker aun estaba afuera esperando.<p>

Cualquiera que fuera el motivo que lo impulsara, cualquiera que fuera el fin que perseguía, Wesker seguía siendo una amenaza. No podía olvidar lo cerca que había estado de matarlos, de matar a Claire; y quien podía saber cuántas personas en realidad ya había matado. El fanatico numero uno de Umbrella debía ser detenido a toda costa. Pensar en una vida privada, en una vida social, era irrelevante en este momento. Él conocía a Wesker mejor que nadie, y era el único capaz de detenerlo; no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras la mayor amenaza del siglo seguía maquinando sus planes.

"¡¿Dónde estás Wesker?"

Chris miró el celular fijamente al tiempo que casi deseaba que sonara; nueva información por parte de Barry tal vez. O de cualquiera. Necesitaba encontrar a Wesker, deseaba encontrar a Wesker. No podía vivir tranquilo hasta que ese bastardo estuviera tras las rejas o muerto. Especialmente si estuviera muerto.

Dejó el celular y se preparo para la revisión médica vistiendo solamente con la toalla alrededor de la cintura; había escuchado de muchas bajas en distintos puntos de la BSAA… Esperaba que al menos aquellos que conocía estuvieran bien… Suspirando se recordó a Jessica. Otro conocido mas que era más malo de lo que aparentaba ¿Qué tan peligrosa era ella en realidad? Solo el tiempo lograría decirlo.

* * *

><p>Tomando su cuchara, Jill jugó con los chicharos en su plato al tiempo que simple y sencillamente se debatía entre comer y no comer; llevaba muchas horas sin comer, era cierto, y estaba exhausta, pero no era precisamente que te entrara el apetito después de haber enfrentado cosas tan terribles. No le quitaba el hambre los cadáveres que había visto, le quitaba el hambre pensar que la misión, de cierta forma, había sido un fracaso.<p>

El número de sobrevivientes rescatados en ambos barcos había sido cero; eso le traia horribles recuerdos del pasado. Raccon city.

Durante una semana había permanecido en Raccoon city con la esperanza de salvar la vida de los civiles; los mas que hubiera podido. Y al final de cuentas ese número se había reducido a cero. Ni un solo civil había sido capaz de salvar. En un principio fue por su deseo de querer salvar los mas posibles, por ese error había descuidado a los pocos que ya había salvado; posteriormente no había civiles sobrevivientes, asi que no pudo cometer mas errores. Al final de cuentas no había sido capaz de salvarse siquiera a si misma, pues fue Barry quien la había rescatado. Por eso había ingresado a la BSAA: era una inútil salvando gente pero era muy buena sobreviviendo.

-Hey, Jill- exclamó Chris entrando al comedor.

-Chris- saludo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que te dieron de alta pronto- exclamó el hombre alegre.

-Si… como siempre, soy inmune- exclamó ella con ligereza.

-Yo…- Chris tomó asiento a un lado de la chica-. Yo de todos modos me preocupe.

-Gracias…

Chris tomó la mano de Jill y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora; Jill le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella realmente apreciaba mucho a Chris, lo único constante en su vida. Él siempre había estado allí para ella, comprendiendo los dolores que ambos sufrían y compartiendo cada dia. Chris era actualmente todo para ella… todo…

* * *

><p>-No, no- replicó la mujer con enojo-. Esta mal ¿Cómo se supone que le administremos vitamina B? El problema no es que carezca de vitamina, el problema es que no la ASIMILA!<p>

-Pero doctora…

-Quiten ese complemento alimenticio- replico ella enfadada-. Si pusieran atención a los reportes médicos…

-Lo siento doctora.

-Si este paciente sufre de un derrame cerebral- replicó con furia-. No meteré las manos al fuego por usted.

-Si…

La mujer se dio media vuelta y se alejó, furiosa; no podía creer que hubiera gente tan incompetente como para solo leer el reporte medico. Todo tenia una causa, un motivo; una enfermedad era mas que solo sus efectos: todo tenia una causa y no averiguar la correcta era el equivalente a seguir sin tratar la enfermedad.

"Enfermedad…"

Saliendo por el pasillo, reviso su reloj: era hora. Tomó el elevador de servició y entró, asegurándose de estar sola. Paso su tarjeta de acceso por una ranura y el elevador descendió automáticamente al laboratorio. Puede que fueran el servicio medico de la BSAA pero hasta un lugar asi tenia instalaciones secretas. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que guardaban ahí. La puerta se abrió y tres guardias la voltearon a ver, saludándola con un gesto. Ella respondió y salió del elevador.

Estaba en una amplia estancia conformada por dos escritorios de vigilancia; en medio, una puerta con un lector daba acceso a la primer area del laboratorio. Paso su identificación y la pantalla se ilumino reflejando su nombre.

-Rebbeca Chambers- dijo una voz metalica-. Coloque su dedo índice en el lector.

Ella obedeció y la puerta se abrió tras haberla escaneado. Cinco minutos después se hallaba en su laboratorio privado. Prendió la luz y vio atraves de un vidrio grueso la sala de muestras; actualmente estaba sola, pero la luz de varias maquinas estaban encendidas. En especial, puso su atención sobre el cultivo de Jill Valentine… El T-Abyss.

Las pruebas mas recientes demostraban que la vacuna del T-Abyss solo funcionaba con dosis pequeñas… Jill había nadado en un mar de virus ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Mas aun, el tiempo de asimilación promedio de una vacuna es de una semana a tres meses, ella lo había asimilado en unos minutos. Y todos ellos sabían que la respuesta era el virus T… Se sentó con desgano y examinó el folder con información de Jill. Habia sido expuesta a varias pruebas los primeros años, tratando de utilizar su inmunidad al virus como alguna vacuna emergente a nivel mundial, pero la cosa no había sido tan fácil. Habia un elemento que se les escavaba y sabían perfectamente cual: el Nemesis.

Nemesis había infectado con una sepa extraña a Jill, quien con el antivirus había desarrollado en su sistema una inmunidad hacia el virus T. Y eso era algo que no debía pasar: el antivirus solo mataba al virus en el cuerpo, siendo efectivo durante 24 horas. Pero Jill era totalmente inmune. Mas aun, al parecer la mutacion del Abyss no le había causado el mas minimo daño a sus células. Lo desesperante del asunto era que no había rastros del T-Abyss o del T-virus en la sangre de Jill ¿A dónde diablos iba el virus?

Dejo la carpeta con desgano y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad. El enigma de Jill era algo que se le escapaba desde hacia años; la presencia del Abyss solo lo hacia mas misterioso, no mas esclarecedor. Pero con el alza del bioterrorismo, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez que era mas necesario que nunca descubrir el secreto tras Jill; el T-Abyss no dejaba de ser esencialmente el T-Virus, y si lograban descifrar la inmunidad de Jill podrían realizar una inmunización mundial contra el virus T. No mas bioterrorismo. El virus G era una excepción, algo a lo que Jill ciertamente si era susceptible, pero nadie tenia en su poder el virus G. Con solo Jill, el bioterrorismo acabaría… Pero era muy probable que ella no lograra escuchar en toda su vida sobre la cura…

-Necesito otro nemesis para terminar la investigación- exclamó con los ojos cerrados.

La puerta se abrió tras de ella, pero no le dio importancia; quien quiera que fuese no la distraería de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ha avanzado con el proyecto, doctora Chambers?

-Sin un nemesis, es imposible- replicó ella a la voz, vagamente familiar.

-De nuevo con el nemesis- suspiró el hombre tras de ella- ¿Realmente cree que con un nemesis podría encontrar la respuesta?

-Hay varios seres humanos inmunes al virus T-replicó ella-. Pero solo existe un humano conocido que lo asimila por completo. Cualquier virus derivado del T es absorbido por Jill Valentine, quien de alguna forma lo usa en su favor; los demás pacientes mantienen el virus T en su cuerpo, siendo amenazas en potencia. Jill lo asimila y elimina, siendo totalmente inofensiva para las demás personas…

-Y aun así la dejan salir a jugar en lugar de tenerla en un laboratorio…

-Es un ser humano- contestó ella-. Coopera, pero su verdadero deseo es el trabajo de campo; no se lo vamos a impedir. No es una amenaza.

-¿Con un nemesis podría realmente terminar el proyecto?- preguntó el hombre acercándose unos pasos.

-Seguramente- asintió ella, tratando de recordar de quien era esa voz. Varios rostros le pasaban por la mente, pero ningún colega le venía a la mente; desvió sus pensamientos hacia agentes de campo, o incluso altos mandos, en busca de esa agradable y tranquila voz.

El hombre tomó asiento a un lado de ella; por un momento se sintió tentada de abrir los ojos, pero la cabeza le había empezado a doler desde hacia unos minutos y prefería relajarse. Aun asi, la curiosidad era demasiada.

-Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, Rebbeca…- susurró el hombre con un tono de diversión.

Al instante la mujer abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Escuchar su nombre en labios de ese hombre había despertado los recuerdos; recuerdos de hacia mucho tiempo. De cuando era una joven cadete enamorada, queriendo impresionar a sus superiores; de cuando decidió entre todas sus opciones, pertenecer a los STARS. De cuando su helicóptero caia en medio de un bosque. De cuando se encontró de frente por primera vez con el virus T y los pretextos de "vida" que había dejado atrás. De James Marcus, de Billy Coen. Del Tyrant. Pero sobre todo de Albert Wesker…

-¿Sucede algo, Rebbeca?- sonrió Albert Wesker con sus características gafas tapando sus ojos.

-W-w-wesker…

-Hablemos de negocios…- exclamó Wesker quitándose las gafas-. Ya habrá tiempo para recordar los viejos tiempos…

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Primer de cuatro capítulos en este fic corto de Resident evil; intentare ser lo mas fiel a la saga posible (hablando de datos y eventos anteriores, después de todo es un fic), pero tomen en cuenta que algunos datos serán inventados. Aun asi quiero darle la mayor coherencia posible.

Este fic esta pensado en ser un fic con las parejas Chris x Jill y Wesker x Rebbeca. Ambientado posterior a Revelations, confió en que les deje un buen sabor de boca. Espero les guste y no dejen de comentar. Gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 02- Noche

**Capitulo 02- Noche**

Sin decir nada ni intentar nada, Rebecca simplemente permaneció en silencio observando al hombre frente a ella ¿Seria de utilidad realmente llamar a alguien? Si Wesker estaba sentado en el mismo cuarto de ella, en las instalaciones de máxima seguridad de la BSAA era muy probable que los elementos de seguridad no representaran el más mínimo problema para el rubio. Por el contrario, no le apetecía ver morir a gente frente a sus ojos.

Wesker se quito sus gafas y frotó sus ojos con cansancio, al tiempo que suspiraba; por algún motivo, la mujer no pudo dejar de notar que a diferencia de lo que esperaba del enemigo público número uno de la BSAA, Wesker no parecía el terrible y aterrador hombre del que todos hablaban. Le tenía miedo, si, por lo que sabía que era capaz; pero no podía dejar de sentir esa familiaridad con el hombre cerca, recordando sus viejos tiempos. Wesker había sido su tutor, y la había guiado durante todo su entrenamiento para los STARS.… No podía simplemente olvidar esos momentos cuando ella no sufrió de primera mano todas las acciones terribles que decían había hecho el hombre; por supuesto a estas alturas quedaba de mas dudar de la palabra de Chris o Jill… Solamente que… que por alguna razón aun no podía llegar a verlo como un enemigo. Y eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

Wesker se levanto y le dio la espalda, dejando sobre el escritorio un estuche, el cual se abrió inmediatamente. Una pantalla se proyecto frente a ellos y wesker comenzó a manipularla con rapidez. Pronto noto que no era directamente con el holograma, sino al parecer desde su guante. Una sucesión de símbolos, palabras, ventanas e imágenes se fueron desplegando con gran velocidad, hasta que el símbolo de la bsaa apareció. Wesker bajo su mano y una ventana se resaltó: sistema de seguridad desactivado, mantenimiento preventivo en proceso.

La mujer quedó muda de la impresión mientras wesker se giraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Acababa de hackear el sistema de seguridad de la base frente a ella y en menos de un minuto. Con algo de suerte los guardias se darían cuenta en media hora... Sabía que no quería matarla, o ya estaría muerta; pero aún así era perturbador pensar que ese hombre podía matarla y salir sin siquiera estar grabado en video. Nadie sabría quién la asesino.

-¿Que quieres, wesker?- preguntó la chica mucho más tranquila de lo que ella misma sabía que debería estar.

-Te extrañe- dijo sonriendo el hombre. El comentario confundió un poco a la chica, pero ella no bajo la guardia-. Vine a negociar...

-¿Porque habríamos de negociar contigo?

-El incidente por el que acaban de pasar no es algo aislado- dijo wesker volviendo a tomar asiento-. Veltro fue manipulado por un viejo enemigo suyo y un viejo amigo mío, como ya saben. Arrestaron a su líder, pero la organización sigue viva...

-¿Y vas a entregárnosla?

-¿Yo? Sí tuviera alguna información al respecto ya estaría en ruinas- dijo sonriendo el hombre-. Lo que puedo ofrecerte es lo que llevas años buscando: Némesis...

* * *

><p>-Estoy haciéndome vieja para esto...<p>

-Aún estas en tú mejor etapa- dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Pues mi doctor opina que en cinco años ya no podré tener hijos...- tan pronto como término la frase se arrepintió de haberla dicho.

-Rebecca dijo algo así...-susurro Chris pensativo-. Supongo que realmente el tiempo pasa...

-Es lo mismo- dijo Jill sonrojada-. De todos modos no puedo pensar en esas tonterías hasta que alguien descubra que pasa con mi organismo. Ni pensar en dar vida a un monstruo...

-No creo que tener un hijo sea tonto- dijo sonriendo Chris-. Yo también quisiera tener uno...

-Chris...

-Pero no puedo hasta destruir a Wesker, hasta saber que el hombre más peligroso de la tierra este pagando sus crímenes...

Jill agachó la mirada sonriendo con amargura. Wesker, siempre era wesker el fantasma que se cernía sobre Chris, su obsesión... Su perdición. Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, su odio lo consumía. Y ella dudaba que eso terminara bien, ni aún con la captura de wesker.

-¿Lista?- preguntó sonriendo el hombre.

-Sí...- susurro ella alegre.

Jalaron cada uno un extremo del hueso. Este se rompió quedando para Jill. Chris sonrió resignado.

-Que se cumpla tú deseo...

-Gracias...-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vamos con Rebecca, se hace tarde...

-Claro...

Sin más palabras ambos se levantaron y dejaron los restos de su comida en la vacía cafetería. Jill vio unos segundos el hueso y sonrió. Ojalá se cumpliera su deseo: que Chris nunca logrará vengarse...

* * *

><p>En silencio, ambos observaban a la chica mientras está miraba fijamente esa especie de holograma. Jill alzó una ceja interrogativa, pero Chris simplemente se encogió de hombros; para ellos era desconocido el aparato en cuestión. Por unos segundos más, Rebecca permaneció en silencio, colocándose un guante negro en su mano, antes de voltear a verlos.<p>

-Lindo juguete-comentó Chris sonriendo-. Debe costar miles, me alegra ver que te dieron presupuesto...

-Es de... Un proveedor- comentó la chica de bata-. Una prueba gratuita para su posible compra.

-Suena genial- dijo Jill sonriendo-. Seguramente te será muy útil. Espero que aprueben su compra...

-Sí...- dijo distraída la chica-. Sus pruebas salieron bien, no tienes daños ni peligro de infección. Los reportes están sobre la mesa, llévenlos mañana con el médico de planta.

-Gracias Rebecca- respondió Chris mirando las carpetas-. Sé que tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero en serio me dio curiosidad tú aparato...

-Es un analizador genético con simulación 3d- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Aún no leo el manual, pero tiene aplicaciones multifuncionales, aunque este será utilizado para decodificar al némesis.

-¿Némesis?- exclamo Jill confundida- ¿Némesis de Umbrella?

-Así es- dijo la chica empezando a mover su mano, reduciendo la pantalla y desplegando una imagen de un bicho-. El parásito Ne, o Némesis...

-¿Parásito?- repitió Chris sorprendido.

-Es el secreto detrás del Tirano Némesis. Una forma por completo nueva en la asimilación del virus t... Bueno, no tan nueva, pero desconocida para nosotros.

-¿Y eso es un avance en tú investigación?- pregunto Jill viendo de cerca al insecto.

-El más grande avance que puedo esperar realizar- dijo la chica haciendo a un lado al grotesco insecto-. Y no solo eso, tengo su ubicación.

Una especie de mapa se desplego. Tardaron unos segundos en entender que era un mapa de una zona boscosa, un punto rojo parpadeaba en algún lugar irreconocible.

-Una zona de Alemania, donde podremos encontrar a la Némesis- dijo Rebecca.

-¿Otra instalación de Umbrella?-preguntó incrédulo Chris-. Pensé que habíamos acabado con todas...

-Esa información fue incorrecta, nuestra fuente no puede estar equivocada...

-Iremos para allá, supongo- dijo Jill mirando el mapa.

-Sí, pero antes necesitamos a un experto más…

-León s Kennedy...- susurro Chris con seriedad-. Ya lo contacto yo...

* * *

><p>Salir de las instalaciones fue aún más fácil que entrar; había sido un voto de confianza dejarle su DPC a Rebecca, pero además de que dudaba que aprendiera a usarlo a tiempo, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de que la chica realmente había confiado en él. Aún así, todavía quedaba por comprobar sí confiaría lo suficiente ¿Le diría la verdad a Chris y compañía? ¿Cuantas personas llevarían a la misión? La idea de que pudieran tenderle una trampa pensando que él mismo les iba a tender una trampa, era por demás razonable. Pero en realidad no le preocupaba; necesitaba realmente la cooperación de la BSAA o todo se iría a la miérda. Independientemente de que fueran capaces de capturarlo o no, sí no conseguía la ayuda de Rebecca y su equipo médico moriría en menos de 6 meses.<p>

Entró en la camioneta y se sentó con tranquilidad. Mirando su reloj cálculo que ya estaba lejos del alcance de la BSAA... Por el momento. Sacó un maletín de una caja y lo abrió, revelando 3 tubos metálicos; aún faltaban 10 minutos para su dosis, pero no quería esperarse a sufrir el dolor. Busco la pistola de jeringa y con cuidado cambio la aguja. Suspirando se quitó las gafas y procedió a quitarse la gabardina; sin más preámbulos se inyecto, y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Una llamarada ardiente recorrió su brazo y llegó hasta su corazón, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. El aire empezó e faltarle en sus pulmones, quiso contar mentalmente para calcular su dolor, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Su mente invadida por el dolor, sólo fue capaz de apretar sus puños y dientes. De pronto un golpe de frescor en sus venas, como hielo. Los músculos se relajaron y se tensaron; entonces se desplomó en el suelo, respirando con regularidad, sintiéndose tranquilo.

Decidió quedarse en el sucio suelo del vehículo mientras su mente recobraba la serenidad. El dolor era terrible, pero por mucho era mejor que estar muerto. Sin Birkin esa copia deficiente del suero era le mejor que podía conseguir. Y su cuerpo no mejoraba para nada; sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que sus venas explotarán por la propia acción del suero, o que su cuerpo lo necesitará más rápido de lo que era capaz de desarrollarlo. Rebecca era su última esperanza de conseguir una vida normal, pero para eso necesitaba darle algo a cambio, algo para no ser traicionado. El último Némesis sería el intercambio correcto por su vida, con lo cual toda cepa del virus t sería inútil e insignificante. Desarrollarían la vacuna definitiva contra las armas biológicas y años de trabajos se irían a la miérda. Pero aún así, era mejor seguir vivo.

-¿Wesker?- lo llamó una voz femenina bien conocida.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó el hombre apretando la manga de su gabardina contra el suelo, sin levantarse.

-Acabó de perder contacto con Luis Será- dijo la mujer-. Me temo que nos hayan descubierto.

-Necesitare que te hagas cargo del asunto de los iluminados- contestó Wesker aún con su rostro en el suelo-. Quiero que sigas de incógnita, necesito a Krauser conmigo...

-¿Y su infiltración a los iluminados?- preguntó la mujer confundida.

-Deberá esperar, mantén todo en orden- ordenó Wesker-. Puedes utilizar a Irvin y sus armas, o contactar con Hunk. Pero no quiero ninguna ofensiva, aún no se dé que se trata todo el asunto de los iluminados.

-Preferiría cambiarte a Hunk por Krauser, el señor muerte no tiende a ser muy diplomático en las misiones...

-Entonces ve sola o llévate a uno de los chicos nuevos- replicó el hombre molesto-. Contacta con el escuadrón de Nikolai sí realmente necesitas ayuda, nosotros saldremos en una misión dentro de 2 días y no sé cuánto tiempo nos tomé. Esto es de alta prioridad.

-¿Encontraste a Spencer?- inquirió la mujer con curiosidad.

-No, aún no... Aunque creo que pronto conseguiré esa información.

-Bien, entonces partiré hacia España sí no te molesta...

-Ve con cuidado, linda- rio Wesker sonriendo contra el suelo.

-Por cierto, ¿Estas tirado en el suelo?

-Sí...

-¿Puedo...?

-Sí abres el canal visual despídete de tú pago del mes...

-Bien, bien. Estamos en contacto.

-Una última cosa, Ada...

-¿Sí?- preguntó Ada con diversión.

-Necesito a Sherry Birkin...

-Entendido. Hasta luego, wesker.

La comunicación se cerró con Wesker aún en el suelo. Krauser obedecería sin dudar, pero no tenía claro cómo explicar a lo restante de su grupo el hecho de entregar al Némesis a los BSAA. Pero el rumor de los iluminados, eso sí que sería una fortuna de ser cierto. Eso le evitaría perder el trabajo de toda su vida, como cambio por su vida. Se sentó en el suelo con tranquilidad y suspiro; Rebecca parecía realmente haber confiado en él, y muy a su pesar debía admitir que le hubiera gustado volver a ver a Jill y Chris. Y eso lo confundió; en años no se había sentido tan tranquilo como cuando volvió a ver a la pequeña chica médico. Años sin verla y seguía siendo tan joven y linda. Le recordó memorias largamente olvidadas, reviviendo sentimientos antiguos. Por primera vez Wesker se encontró preguntándose qué era lo que realmente quería lograr; en su poder tenía la variedad más grande de bows conocidos, la información más secreta de Umbrella y una cantidad de dinero que haría palidecer a los más importantes empresarios de la nación. No había cometido ningún acto terrorista y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo ¿La vida eterna? Esos sólo eran sueños estúpidos de ancianos y mujeres egocéntricas ¿El soldado perfecto? No le interesaba menos a Wesker cuando él sabía que ya existía: él era el soldado perfecto.

* * *

><p>Rebecca suspiro mientras observaba en silencio la pantalla holográfica del DPC o Digital Prototype center. Aún no entendía bien el porqué del nombre, pero le daba igual. Había conectado su computadora al aparato y ahora frente a él desfilaban las viejas fotografías del escuadrón STARS.<p>

Ahí estaba Chris cargando el pastel de bienvenida, acompañado del oficial Marvin. Barry al fondo platicando con Jill y Forest. La secretaría Alice mirándolos divertida. Cambio de foto con un movimiento de dedo. Ahora una foto con Jill, abrazándola; su característico uniforme modificado de los STARS., con Joshep en fotobomba sacando la lengua. Cambio nuevamente la foto. Ahora era Kenneth jugando vencidas con Barry; de fondo los chicos divididos en dos bandos, cada cual apoyando a su favorito. En esta foto sólo faltaba Richard y Wesker. Cambio de foto. La siguiente era la continuación directa, con Richard contra Barry, ahora Wesker se alcanzaba a distinguir tras de Enrico, con un amago de sonrisa. Cambio de foto y estaba la aplastante victoria del capitán Wesker. Esto fue tan rápido que Barry aún mantenía su rostro de esfuerzo y las manos eran un borrón en la foto. El amago de grito de Jill quién retrocedía asustada por el sonido del golpe.

Rebecca cambio de foto nuevamente. Ahora era una de ella saludando de frente al capitán Wesker; el hombre la saludaba a su vez, con una pose mucho más militar que ella. Ambos sonreían sin embargo, porque la pose era fingida porque nadie había tomado una foto a tiempo. La mujer sonrió y acercó la foto. Hacía cinco años había confiado sinceramente en aquel hombre hasta dar su vida por su sólo reconocimiento. Lo había amado y respetado, pero por quién creía que era no por el verdadero hijo de puta que había demostrado siempre ser. Y ahora ella tenía el poder de la vida de Wesker. Le había dejado incluso unas muestras de sangre para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto, para que ella misma la analizará.

La muestra ya estaba siendo procesada en la centrifuga, pero por el momento ella no tenía prisa. Pasó otra foto, donde Wesker se había quitado sus gafas y se las había puesto a ella, ambos sonriendo a la cámara. La pose era más bien fraternal, pero ella no dejaba de estar sonrojada. Y ella no pudo menos que sonreír con amargura ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? Acababa de ocultarle información de alta importancia a Chris, había ocultado por completo la visita de este a la base. Y lo peor de todo es que Wesker ni siquiera se lo había sugerido, esto había sido iniciativa propia; pero sabía que Chris nunca hubiera confiado en Wesker... ¿Entonces porque ella sí? Necesitaba la muestra del Némesis para descifrar la pieza final, pero no dejaba de sentir que en circunstancias normales no sería suficiente. Quería creer en Wesker, y para bien o mal, ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión...

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Retomado el proyecto, ahora con mas seriedad y entusiasmo. Una publicación quincenal o mensual es lo que puedo prometer, no mucho mas. El fic esta pensado en el romance, pero me siento obligado a poner acción de por medio para sustentar la unión de Rebecca y Wesker, puesto que ellos se hayan muy separados en el arco argumental que hice… Soli me heche la soga al cuello xD

A pesar de ser un fic romantico, es posible que si este fic tiene suficiente aceptación continue un universo propio del mismo. Caso contrario publicare un fic ya avanzado de RE, pero por ahora quiero dedicar mi tiempo completo a terminar este fic romantico de acción… Espero les guste y no dejen de comentar, hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 03- Amanecer

**Capítulo 3- Amanecer**

Dejó caer con ligereza su mochila cuando se encontró de frente con Chris; de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba incómodo con el encuentro. No lo consideraba un amigo y sin embargo lo apreciaba; tampoco le agradaba el hecho de que perteneciera a la bsaa pero lo respetaba. Y para terminar, su incómoda relación con Claire que había terminado... Abruptamente. Entonces optó por hacer lo que mejor se le daba; con una sonrisa ofreció su mano a Chris.

-Hola León- dijo Chris respondiendo el saludo-. Me alegra contar contigo en está misión.

-Gracias por pensar en mí- dijo con sinceridad León-. Siempre que se trate de umbrella estoy disponible...

-Sí, y hace años que no hacíamos uso de esa oferta- exclamo Jill sonriendo-. Esperemos que sea la última vez que te llamamos para otra cosa que no sea una fiesta.

El saludo era cordial y amable, pero todos los presentes sabían que sólo era por educación. Leon había tenido sus diferencias con Chris que nunca habían terminado bien; Chris era un justiciero obsesivo, un antihéroe en toda la extensión de la palabra. León por su parte le gustaba pensar que era más responsable y lineal. Jill, era del estilo de Chris pero más tranquila y prudente.

-Bien, la pregunta es: ¿Está activo el laboratorio?- dijo León levantando de nuevo su maleta.

-No es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso- dijo Jill sonriendo.

-Estamos en las instalaciones bsaa...- replicó León alzando una ceja.

-Vayamos con Rebecca- dijo Chris.

-Ok...- susurro León quién ya empezaba a sospechar lo peor.

-Hola Becky...- saludo León a la jefa médico. Tenía años sin verla, pero el saludo le salió por demás natural.

-Hola Scott- respondió ella sonriendo. Era la única de sus conocidos que la llamaba así... Ella y Sherry cuando sentía que la ignoraba. Pero llevaba aún más años sin ver a la hija de Birkin.

-Bien, estamos reunidos- dijo Chris cerrando la puerta de la oficina de Rebecca-. Explícanos todo el asunto.

-¿Ustedes tampoco lo saben?- preguntó León confundido.

-Es imperativo que antes que nada, León, sepas que está misión es... Extraoficial- dijo la chica escogiendo las palabras con cuidado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ello- dijo con una carcajada el hombre-. Aunque me sorprende de ustedes...

-Una misión por medio de la bsaa tomaría por lo menos una semana de planeación, y tal vez tres o cuatro días más en trámites burocráticos...

- dijo Chris alzando los hombros.

-¿No son un cuerpo de acción inmediata?- pregunto León con diversión.

-Esto no es un ataque terrorista- replicó Jill con seriedad.

-Es una misión contrarreloj de recuperación- explico Rebecca con tranquilidad-. Hace unos días hemos contactado con un antiguo informante, que nos dio una valiosa información...

-¿Antiguo informante?- exclamo Jill interesada.

-Su nombre código es Trent...- dijo Rebecca.

-El viejo Trent...- dijo sonriendo León.

-El nos dio la información sobre Ill viltro...- susurro Jill interesada.

-Y nos da la oportunidad de obtener el Nemesis...- agregó la chica sonriendo.

-¿Y cual es el truco?- preguntó León con seriedad.

-La última directiva de Umbrella...- susurro Rebecca.

-Miérda, es cierto...- exclamo Chris molesto.

-¿Autodestrucción?- inquirió León confundido.

-No, esa es su directiva de emergencia- aclaró Jill con tranquilidad-. Por supuesto, era siempre supervisada por la Reina roja...

-¿Reina roja?- repitió León-. Creo que estoy muy obsoleto...

-Era una computadora que controlaba todos los datos de Umbrella. También tenía otras funciones, pero desconocemos cuales...

-¿Por que la destruyeron?

-Porque Wesker la destruyó...- dijo Chris con un tono de rencor.

-Ahora ninguna instalación es capaz de autodestruirse, la reina roja era el control remoto para ello...

-Pero hay algo que sí funciona sin ella...- inquirió León.

-La última directiva de Umbrella- suspiro Jill-. Es tan simple que no requiere coordinación, supervisión ni secuencias secundarias. Es corta y sencilla: activación.

-¿Activación?- preguntó León sintiéndose cada vez más ignorante- ¿Activar qué?

-Todo- respondió Chris cruzando sus brazos-. Como sabes, tras el incidente Rockford, conseguimos suficientes pruebas para movilizar las distintas autoridades de los países con sedes de Umbrella. Tú te fuiste poco después, pero conoces la historia: Spencer desapareció, dejando a cargo de la empresa a Razmund Frenquer, quién fue acusado de conspiración terrorista y encarcelado. La compañía quedó entonces controlada por los socios capitalistas quienes también fueron investigados, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Los socios desconocían el lado ilícito de umbrella, pero Razmund ya había activado la última directiva de Spencer...

-Nosotros ya tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esto- dijo suspirando Jill-. La ultima directiva activa los sistemas de defensa de las instalaciones, también los soportes vitales pero hablamos de instalaciones abandonadas. Lo malo es que también activa los bows...

-Eso ya suena mas complicado- suspiro Leon, luego reflexiono unos segundos-. Un momento, eso fue en el 99, ahora ya están muertos todos los bows.

-No- respondió Rebecca-. Activación básica es lo que se ejecutó en las instalaciones; esto mantiene al mínimo las funciones de las mismas, monitoreando los accesos. Cuando las instalaciones se abren o los recursos están por terminarse se lleva acabo la activación primaria, la cual abre todas las puertas y libera todos los bows...

-Lo cual significa que en el momento que ingresemos será como entrar a una trampa...- dijo Leon con un suspiro.

-Siempre fue la idea de Spencer, una ultima venganza contra los traidores...- dijo Rebecca.

-Sobre todo contra Wesker- agregó Chris.

-Pero de poco le valió, Wesker de todos modos se hizo con el control de la Red queen, cosa que le dio todos los datos de umbrella en un solo golpe- dijo Jill tomando asiento al lado de Rebecca-. Eso nos sitúa ahora en la última oportunidad de conseguir unos datos importantes.

-Bien, todo eso fue muy educativo- dijo Leon con seriedad-. Pero aun no entiendo en que momento me hice necesario para la misión...

-Lo que conseguiremos ahí es mas importante que vencer a cualquier organización bioterrorista- dijo Rebecca poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente-. Hablamos de acabar con las armas del enemigo. No podemos arriesgarnos a una traición, por eso te elegimos...

-No me agrada el rumbo que parece tomar esto pero acepto- dijo Leon con un suspiró-. Después de todo hice una promesa.

Rebecca sonrió con el comentario, mientras Chris le daba una palmada amigable a Leon. Era una misión importante y peligrosa; extraoficial lo cual significaba que nadie los apoyaría. El equipo seria reducido, solamente ocho personas. Ocho personas y Wesker, pero ellos no lo sabían, solamente Rebecca. Pero nadie aceptaría la misión de saber toda la verdad. Nadie.

* * *

><p>-Utiliza a la reina roja- exigió Rebecca por video conferencia-. Desactiva las defensas de la estación.<p>

-Imposible- replicó Wesker con su tono neutro-. La Red queen ya no existe.

-¿Realmente destruiste todo?

-No era necesaria, solo quería sus datos- dijo Wesker con tranquilidad-. La tuve que destruir para evitar que cayera en malas manos...

-Entonces usa esos datos- replicó Rebecca.

-No son la clase de datos que se necesita para ello.

-Hackea el sistema- dijo la mujer molesta-. Nuestro sistema es de punta y lo bloqueaste en un minuto; ese sistema es de hace cinco años, podrás con el.

-Eso lo hace mas difícil de hackear- replicó Wesker con tranquilidad-. Es un sistema de bloqueo total, el más mínimo ingreso en la instalación, incluido un acceso virtual, activa la directiva primaria.

-Así que de cualquier forma se activara- suspiró ella.

-Si...

-¿Porque no vas tu solo?- preguntó Rebecca con desconfianza-. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte...

-Malinterpretas los eventos, Rebecca- dijo sonriendo Wesker-. Por mi no habría problema en entrar, el problema es el Nemesis. Soy lo suficientemente capaz de destruirlo, pero no puedo capturarlo sin daño. Sin daño para el Nemesis...

Rebecca permaneció en silencio observando a Wesker mientras este se quitaba las gafas. El hombre entonces salió de pantalla unos segundos y regreso con un frasco en sus manos. El frasco era de vidrio, y en su interior reposaba el ya conocido parasito Ne; la chica permaneció en silencio aunque visiblemente agitada.

-Este es el Ne, ya lo conoces. Tienes todos los datos teóricos sobre el mismo, pero no significan nada en realidad- replicó Wesker bajando el frasco al suelo-. Tú y yo sabemos que el Ne no sirve de nada para la cura. Necesitas al Tyrant Nemesis y lo sabes perfectamente. El Ne fue creado por Scoop, para crear Tyrant con un porcentaje superior con los individuos, pero fue un fracaso. Conseguí especímenes del mismo y yo mismo experimente con ellos, pero fracase. La división francesa en algún momento tuvo éxito, pero ocurrió poco antes del incidente de Raccoon city. Cualquiera que fuesen los datos del Nemesis, nunca figuraron en la base de la Red Queen...

-De tal forma que si vas solo mataras al Nemesis. Puedes solo traerme una muestra- replicó Rebecca.

-Ambos sabemos que no funcionara- dijo Wesker con serenidad-. La muestra no se conservaría lo suficiente en un viaje de Alemania a Estados unidos, además las únicas instalaciones que se podrían usar con suficiente tecnología serán las de la propia Umbrella. La idea es limpiar las instalaciones, acabar con el Nemesis y analizar las muestras resultantes. Para eso te necesito ahí...

-¿Porque no las analizas tú?- inquirió Rebecca.

-Si fuera capaz de hacer eso, no te habría contactado- dijo sonriendo Wesker-. Tu investigación se ha basado por años en esto, la mía es todo lo contrario. La única solución viable es viajar a Alemania; no los ocupo a ellos, te necesito a ti... Te dejo llevarlos como voto de confianza; el DPC también te lo di porque contarás con poco tiempo para trabajar, será mejor que te acostumbres a el...

-No confió en ti- dijo Rebecca con mirada desafiante.

-Estoy muriendo, Rebecca- dijo con un suspiro el hombre-. Necesito saber porque y como detenerlo; no puedo darte lo que pides, pero puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo. Es el mejor trato que puedo hacer por mi vida. Puedo darte un Ne, pero no tendrás el Nemesis, no tendrás el metabolismo que infecto a Jill. Necesitaras infectar a un humano con él, y aun así la mayoría no lo asimilan. No serán capaces de matar miles de personas en busca de un espécimen de Nemesis, pero pueden arriesgar solo 8 para conseguir uno perfecto...

-Ellos no saben nada...- susurró Rebecca con pesar.

-No soy yo quien te cubre la boca.

-Bien, Trent... Tenemos un trato.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo Wesker

La comunicación se corto. Rebecca suspiró mientras apagaba el DPC. Se colocó sus gafas y se puso de pie. El vuelo partía el día de mañana, temprano. Para Jill y Chris solo eran vacaciones, para ella era una conferencia en Alemania gracias a los contactos de Chris. Ocho personas que se encontrarían de frente con el enemigo numero uno del país... Sin saber que era él. Juntos por el bien común del mundo. Y ella no podía dejar de sentirse una traidora. Todo lo que pasara en la misión seria su culpa, sobre todo si Wesker los traicionaba; pero necesitaba esa muestra. Además, Wesker estaba muriendo, la necesitaba.

-No...- Rebecca agacho la cabeza confundida-. No me importa, él ya no me importa. Es solo parte de nuestro trato... Solo eso...

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Siguiente capítulo de este proyecto que ha cambiado de nombre ¿Por qué cambiar "Forever Together" por "Nemesis Proyect"? Bueno, la historia se desvió DEMASIADO del concepto original. Tal vez algún día retome la idea original de una serie de reflexiones y momentos emotivos que recaigan en los sentimientos de los personajes y la idea de abandonar por completo todo por amor… Pero por lo pronto la idea la desarrolle TAN completa y complicada, que solo pensar en dejar a un lado las posibilidades me duele… No puedo arrancarme la idea de la cabeza, así que el proyecto se ha transformado.

Sigue siendo una historia de amor entre Chris y Jill, Rebbeca y Wesker; pero ahora tendrá acción y la incursión de más personajes. Tambien prometo una actualización mas periódica debido a que la historia ya ha tomado forma definida y va por buen rumbo. Aun asi, no creo que sea demasiado larga.

Espero les guste el proyecto y no dejen de comentar, los siguientes capítulos serán considerablemente mas largos, este es el fin de la introducción para tomar de lleno la historia. Hasta pronto!


	4. Capitulo 04- Alba

**Capítulo 4- Alba**

El grupo caminaba en silenció por los pasillos del enorme edificio; irónicamente se trataba de una sede de Umbrella abandonada, un viejo edificio que nadie había querido comprar. Habían llegado al lugar comprando una vieja camioneta azul; Leon se había encargado de conducir puesto que Chris no había podido acostumbrarse a la circulación. Siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin intercambiar casi palabras. Todos estaban nerviosos por la partida de Rebecca.

La chica había partido a buscar al "ultimo" integrante del equipo; ninguno de ellos conocía a los otros integrantes, pero tampoco ellos los conocían. Y se sentían nerviosos, pues aunque no lo habían admitido, Rebecca era la líder. Ahora, en un país extranjero, sin el apoyo de sus respectivas organizaciones y sin su líder, se sentían realmente intranquilos.

Por su parte, Leon desconfiaba de Rebecca. A pesar de ser su única amiga en el equipo, tenía la sensación de que escondía algo. Una sensación que no podía dejar atrás mientras sus pasos resonaban por los silenciosos pasillos empresariales de Umbrella. La luz aun entraba tenuemente en el edificio, en lo que aún era el atardecer; nadie intercambiaba palabras mientras avanzaban silenciosamente. Todos separados a intervalos militares empuñando sus cuchillos. Entrar al país con armas había sido imposible, las armas se las conseguiría un contacto en aquel lugar. Una vez todos reunidos...

Los monótonos y polvosos pasillos se sucedían, mientras encontraban las escaleras de emergencia: hacía años que los elevadores habían sido desmantelados. Aun así, Chris no pudo reprimir el deseo de asomarse por uno, y una oleada de alivio lo embargo cuando constato que el edificio solo contaba con un sótano. Llegaron a las escaleras y se detuvieron esperando las instrucciones de Leon. El hombre en lugar de pronunciar palabra alguna, procedió simplemente a ser el guía del grupo. Salieron en el segundo piso, y tan pronto abrieron la puerta escucharon las primeras voces.

-... Insistas!

-Yo solo digo...

-No es un buen momento para eso.

-Da igual...

Avanzaron con rapidez hasta el cuarto de donde salían las voces; intercambiaron una mirada de grupo y Chris tomó la delantera. De un rápido movimiento ingreso a la estancia, dejando atrás a sus otros dos compañeros que se escondieron en silencio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó con autoridad Chris.

-¿Tú no te presentas?- preguntó una voz joven, de hombre.

-Soy Chris Redfield- dijo Chris con tono grave-. Agente Bsaa...

-¿Con un cuchillo en lugar de pistola?- replicó la voz con tono serio-. Bien, señor Redfield, un gusto conocerlo pero ambos sabemos que no estas de servicio. Vienes por Rebecca...

La voz le parecía conocida a Leon, pero había algo que le impedía recordar. O tal vez solo se parecía a la voz de alguien más. De cualquier modo ni podían salir hasta confirmar la identidad del hombre.

-Preséntate- ordenó Chris arrojando su identificación Bsaa.

-Muy fotogénico, leyenda de Raccoon- dijo el hombre sacando de su bolsillo, con precaución y lentitud, un escudo Stars-. Me lo dio Rebecca, la señal dijo ella. Mi nombre es Ark Thompson...

* * *

><p>-¡¿Ark?!- Leon salió de su escondite e ingreso a la estancia.<p>

-¡¿Leon?!- exclamó el hombre con la misma sorpresa que el primero-. No sabía que tu...

-¡No estás muerto!- rió Leon con alegría.

-Siento eso, Leon- dijo Ark con seriedad-. Umbrella iba tras de mi...

-Se conocen- afirmó más que preguntar Chris.

-Larga historia- dijo Ark dando una palmada a Leon.

-Jill, puedes pasar.

La última integrante del equipo ingreso, aunque quedo sin aliento al primer pasó; sus ojos se cruzaron y Chris cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de las otras dos personas. Reconoció solo a una, pero con eso basto. No supo si saludar sonriendo o ignorar a esa persona. Cerraron la puerta y se miraron unos a otros mientras permanecían en silencio. Eran seis.

-Todos estamos aquí por la misma razón- dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio.

-Umbrella- exclamó sonriendo un hombre de traje verde oscuro. Su mirada era firme y decidida, a diferencia de todos los presentes. A Chris no le agradó nada esa mirada.

-Si...- dijo Chris-. Los presentes aquí son lo que Rebecca califico de la gente más preparada y leal. Me encantaría que nos presentáramos, ya que muchos no nos conocemos entre nosotros...

-Empieza- dijo el hombre del traje verde ampliando su sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Chris Redfield, agente Bsaa...

-Héroe nacional y el legendario primer antiumbrella- agregó sonriendo el hombre del traje verde-. Sobreviviente de Raccoon city...

-Vaya, ese Chris- susurró Ark pensativo.

-Mi nombre es Jill Valentine- dijo la compañera de Chris.

-La legendaria segunda...- dijo el del traje verde.

-Agente Bsaa- agregó Jill ignorando el comentario-. También de Raccoon city...

-Soy Leon Scott Kennedy- dijo Leon cruzándose de brazos-. Agente del servicio secreto, especialista en bioterrorismo. Yo también estuve en Raccoon city, pero conocí a Rebecca después; yo me encontré con Claire Redfield, hermana de Chris y con Sherry Birkin...

-La hija del imbécil por el que estamos aquí- dijo el hombre de traje verde sonriendo.

-Birkin fue solo un peón de Umbrella. Si no lo hubiera hecho el, alguien lo habría hecho de todos modos...- replicó Chris.

-No alcanzo a comprender si defiendes a la niña o a su padre- replicó el hombre-. Pero eso no cambia los hechos...

-Mi nombre es Ark Thompson- dijo interrumpiendo al del traje verde-... No puedo decir donde trabajo...

-Entonces debe ser la CIA- rió el del traje verde.

-Conocí a Rebecca cuando era agente del FBI. Ella me ayudó a escapar de una misión difícil, una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo en conjunto con Leon. Todo salió mal y lo arruine, pero logre desmantelar un laboratorio independiente de Umbrella...

-Mi nombre es Carlos Oliveira- dijo un joven sentado al lado del de traje verde-. Fui mercenario de Umbrella durante el incidente de Raccoon city; ahí conocí a Jill... Tuvimos contacto unos meses y conocí a Rebecca, pero no volví a trabajar de mercenario ni contra Umbrella...

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- preguntó Ark.

-Soy un agente Swat en los ángeles- explicó Carlos cruzando sus brazos-. No volví a pelear contra bows pero he mejorado mucho desde entonces; además, esta misión es importante.

El grupo permaneció en silencio mirando al hombre del traje verde que sonreía divertido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Tu turno- dijo Chris sin pizca de diversión.

-Mi nombre es Billy Coen- dijo el del traje verde-. Si Chris fue el uno pueden llamarme el cero...

-¿Cero?- exclamó una voz desde la puerta- ¿Eso a mí donde me coloca?

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver entrar a un hombre alto y de aspecto maduro, rondando los 50 años. Su pelo era negro entrecano y tenía una musculatura bien definida aún bajo la enorme gabardina gris que vestía. Una gabardina que Jill jamás olvidaría. El hombre se acomodó sus gafas al tiempo que Rebecca entraba tras de él.

-Me alegra ver a todos- dijo la chica-. Sobre todo a ti, Billy. Él será nuestro guía y quien ha conseguido esta información. Su nombre es...

-Trent!- exclamo Jill sorprendida.

* * *

><p>-Trent, Dassil Trent- dijo el hombre mayor-. Claro que tras años estos incidentes debo decir que este era solo un seudónimo.<p>

Algo en el hombre no le agradaba nada a Chris. Su rostro era... Era conocido de alguna forma. Un rostro militar que le evocaba malos recuerdos.

-Ayude en la caída de Umbrella, filtrando información al primer grupo antiumbrella, constituido por los sobrevivientes de Raccoon city- explicó Trent tomando asiento en una silla oxidada de metal-. Mis esfuerzos se vieron mermados cuando por propia seguridad tuve que abandonar Umbrella. Desde entonces no me había comunicado con ninguno de ustedes...

-¿Y porque ahora, señor Trent?- preguntó Billy sonriendo.

-Una larga historia...

-Tenemos tiempo- exclamó Chris recargándose contra la pared.

-No esperaba menos- dijo Trent sonriendo. Por un segundo, Chris se estremeció-. Hace unas semanas descubrí una verdad terrible; un conocido de ustedes tuvo el placer de visitarme, y lo que trajo consigo no fue nada agradable...

Trent arrojó un tubo de metal sobre una mesa cercana, su tamaño no era superior al de un encendedor.

-Se trata de una variación del virus t- explicó Trent-. Una variación incompleta. De alguna forma el desgraciado supo que yo ayude a derrocar a Umbrella y me selecciono...

-¿Seleccionar para qué?- preguntó Jill.

-No lo sé- replicó Trent con enojo-. Pero el virus está incompleto, se mantiene dormido y esto me hace pensar que no soy el único ni el primero que infecta; en algún momento, algún elemento químico faltante será distribuido en la comida, el agua o incluso por aire. Convirtiéndonos en...

-Bows- exclamó Leon con seriedad-. Una epidemia...

-Hasta entonces había considerado que ya no tenía nada más que hacer... Ahora me veo obligado.

-¿Por su bien?- exclamó Ark molestó.

-Por el de todos...

-Bien, que alguien nos explique qué hacemos aquí antes de que le pateé el culo al ex inversionista de Umbrella- dijo molesto Billy.

-Venimos porque el virus que está en Trent, es una variación del virus t- explicó Rebecca con serenidad-. En unas horas, días, semanas o incluso minutos podría estallar el más grande ataque bioterrorista del mundo. Perpetrado por Wesker...

-Y es por eso que estamos aquí- susurró Chris quien ya lo sospechaba todo.

-No podemos detener a Wesker porque no sabemos dónde está; tampoco podemos aislar a los infectados porque tardaríamos semanas o incluso meses en detectarlos. En cambio Trent encontró una alternativa aceptable.

-Conseguí la localización y datos de todas las instalaciones de Umbrella... De Europa.

-¿Porque de Europa?

-Porque sabía lo que buscaba- replicó Trent-. Soy un viejo paranoico, siempre guarde muestras del antivirus; después que fui infectado, intente usar las muestras, pero la cepa era distinta... Entonces recordé a la señorita Valentine...

-¿Yo?

-La única inmune al virus t- dijo Trent mirándola a los ojos-. Contacte con Rebecca con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarme, pero no encontró una variación adecuada. Fue entonces cuando me entere que no bastaba con Jill, el único sujeto inmune... También necesitábamos al transmisor original para entender por completo el proceso: necesitábamos al Némesis. Por eso busque en Europa.

-¿Némesis?- exclamaron a la vez Ark y Billy.

-Es una variación del tyrant común- explicó Leon-. Capaz de usar armas, rápido e imparable.

-Es algo difícil de describir- agregó Jill-. Pero este era realmente muy inteligente.

-El némesis es un tyrant creado a partir de una vida artificial de tipo parasitaria, la cual suministra encimas y nutrimientos especiales al huésped- explicó Rebecca con tranquilidad-. Fue un proyecto desechado por Umbrella porque nunca fueron capaces de hacer que un huésped fuese compatible...

-¿Entonces como...?- preguntó confundido Carlos.

-La división francesa lo logró, pero de forma encubierta de la propia Umbrella- explicó Rebecca-. Lo cual también significo que sus descubrimientos no constaran nunca en las bases de datos recuperadas...

-Podrían estar en la Red quien...- susurró Chris.

-Tenemos razones para dudarlo- replicó Rebecca-. Su estado encubierto y el nulo uso de este en el mercado nos hace pensar que el némesis nunca formo parte de la base de datos principal de Umbrella.

-En Terragria hubiera sido sencillo usar los Némesis- reflexionó Leon-. Il viltro contaba con el presupuesto...

-Terragria obedecía un plan de intriga política y terror mundial- replicó Chris-. No era necesario tanto presupuesto...

-Señores, el punto aquí es que esas instalaciones no solo cuentan con el ultimo Némesis, sino que cuentan con los datos del mismo. El Némesis infecto a Jill con una variante del virus t; cuando ella recibió el antídoto, su cuerpo asimilo el virus y la hizo inmune a cualquier variación del virus en cuestión. La razón por la que queremos al némesis es porque esa variación más unos pocos estudios en Jill, darán como resultado una vacuna definitiva de inmunidad contra el virus t y sus variaciones...

-¡¿El fin del bioterrorismo?!- gritaron Leon y Ark al mismo tiempo.

-No, solo el fin de sus consecuencias- explicó Rebecca-. Los bows seguirán existiendo, pero la tasa de infección será nula, haciendo el bioterrorismo más costoso y lento.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- dijo Billy sonriendo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ark.

-Pero tengo que advertirles algo antes de iniciar la misión- dijo Rebecca con seriedad-. Tras la caída se Umbrella, Spencer activo la última directiva en todos sus laboratorios: activación.

-¿Eso es tan malo como suena?- preguntó Carlos.

-Activación mantiene funcionando al mínimo las instalaciones hasta que detecta un intruso o su energía esta por agotarse- explicó Trent con seriedad-. Cualquier intento de infiltración física o electrónica termina en la activación del complejo. Hablamos desde la ventilación hasta los bows... Y eso incluye a némesis...

-Lo cual significa que esa cosa nos va a atacar- dijo Leon con seriedad-. La necesitamos, pero deberemos defendernos de ella... ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos la misión?

-No lo necesitamos vivo- explicó Rebecca-. Solo ocupamos una muestra... Y trabajar contrarreloj...

-¿Eso porque?

-Las únicas instalaciones lo suficientemente equipadas serán las de la propia Umbrella; además ahí encontraremos los datos necesarios- explicó Rebecca-. Solo necesitamos la muestra fresca y analizarla, para obtener suficientes datos para crear la vacuna...

-Resumiendo, tendremos que entrar a un almacén de bows que serán liberados, buscar y destruir al más peligroso de ellos para obtener una muestra...- dijo Ark con seriedad- ¿Y protegerte en lo que analizas las muestras?

-Y salir de ahí- agregó Leon-. Necesitaremos mucha munición...

-¡Es una locura!- replicó Billy.

-No suena a que seamos suficientes para este trabajo...- comentó Carlos con serenidad, pero todos a excepción de Chris y Rebecca se mostraban desanimados.

-Tal vez no lo seamos- admitió Rebecca-. Pero si esta información se filtra a la Bsaa, corremos el riesgo que alguien quiera destruir el laboratorio. Su información puede ser obsoleta para los bioterroristas, pero para nosotros es el fin del virus t...

-Bien, acepto- dijo Leon mirando al suelo.

-Entienden todos que pueden morir en la misión...- dijo Rebecca con tranquilidad.

-Y también entiendo que esto termina una pesadilla que llevo cinco años viviendo- replicó Billy-. Acepto...

-Acepto- dijeron Ark y Jill al unísono.

-Por supuesto que acepto- dijo Chris sonriendo.

-Supongo que acepto- suspiro Carlos-. No hice este viaje para echarme para atrás...

-Me alegra tenerlos a todos adentro- sonrió Trent, acomodando sus gafas-. Aún quedan dos miembros del equipo que nos esperan en la base...

Todos se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron saludos y sonrisas; estaban a punto de cerrar un circulo que creían que los perseguiría de por vida. Wesker no pudo menos que sonreír... No, Wesker no. Trent, ahora era Trent para el equipo. El traidor de Trent que había asesinado hace más de cuatro años...

* * *

><p>-Trent- exclamó Rebecca arrastrando sus palabras-. Es la identidad más estúpida que pudiste pensar...<p>

-Es tan desconocida pero tan familiar que nadie dudara- sonrió Wesker.

-¿Y si Jill hubiera conocido su rostro?

-Serian demasiados golpes de suerte para una sola persona- dijo Wesker acostándose en el sillón- ¿Cómo va el suero?

-Estas muriendo, Wesker- dijo Rebecca suspirando.

Ambos se encontraban solos en una estancia, un oficina. Había sido modificada y contaba con dos camas, pero la disposición y estructura revelaban que no era una recamara. Rebecca estaba sentada en una mesa, manipulando el DPC mientras Wesker estaba acostado. La chica había insistido en estar cerca para vigilarlo. Wesker no había puesto objeción.

-El suero te está matando- explicó Rebecca-. Tu organismo ha convertido por años la enzima del suero, transformándola en un regenerador celular... El problema fue cuando tu propio corazón tuvo que regenerarse a partir de estas células. Las células se alimentan de otras células originales del cuerpo, normalmente tomando glóbulos rojos de tu sangre, pero al ser tu corazón un tejido reconstruido a partir de las mismas, el proceso se aceleró y han consumido al propio corazón original. Estas células tienen una esperanza de visa excesivamente corto a pesar de sus funciones...

-Lo cual significa que cada vez que me inyecto mi corazón muere y es sustituido por uno nuevo- reflexionó Wesker- ¿Como nunca lo detecte?

-Las células muertas son consumidas en su totalidad por las nuevas, sin dejar rastro- dijo Rebecca poniendo una simulación de las células en el DPC-. Llegará el momento en que no seas capaz de inyectarte más...

-¿Porque?

-Tu propio organismo ha cambiado estas células- dijo la chica volteando a verlo-. Esto no se trata solo del suero o cualquier cosa que Birkin te haya dado... Esto viene de algo más atrás...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu cuerpo es aún más raro que el de Jill... Es tu propio metabolismo el que acelero las funciones del suero. Tu eres rápido, fuerte, listo y esas características las recibieron las células regenerativas. Pero es tu propio organismo el que cada vez se hace más fuerte, y hace lo mismo con estas células...

-Bien, un trasplante de corazón debe poner fin al problema- dijo Wesker quitándose las gafas y mirando la hora.

-No- replicó ella cerrando los ojos-. Eso lo retrasara, pero tu organismo sigue corriendo el mismo peligro... Mientras sigas usando el suero.

-Sin el suero perderé mi superioridad- replicó Wesker.

-Por alguna razón no lo creo- dijo ella poniéndose de pie-. Pero aun así, pensé que después de esto te ibas a retirar...

-No hasta que encuentre a Spencer- replicó el hombre con seriedad.

-Puedo desarrollar un suero con efectos más lentos- dijo Rebecca-. Incluso podría eliminar los efectos secundarios. Pero no hace nada hasta terminar la vacuna t...

-¿Dudas de mí?- preguntó divertido Wesker.

-Eres casi tan celebre como Judas- dijo Rebecca tomando una jeringa de un cajón y acercándose a Wesker-. No hare nada más por ti hasta que termine lo mío... Solo mantenerte vivo.

-Soy la última pieza de la vacuna ¿Cierto?- Rebecca se petrifico ante estas palabras-. Si Jill falla, yo también soy inmune... Soy superior. Una vacuna cruzada será más eficaz que una normal. Soy indispensable...

-Eres un imbécil- dijo Rebecca inyectando a Wesker.

El hombre se retorció sobre el sillón, cubriéndose de sudor a una velocidad increíble. Cerró sus ojos y su cara se petrificó en una mueca de dolor. La chica simplemente se giró activando el DPC donde un holograma del corazón de Wesker apareció. Una sombra negra lo fue recorriendo dejando atrás tejido nuevo; regeneración celular acelerada, disparada por el suero. Wesker se desplomó en el suelo jadeando. Rebecca se agachó y lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama.

-Gracias, Becky...

-Para ti soy Rebecca...- dijo la chica molesta.

-¿Porque no tienes miedo?- preguntó Wesker sentándose en el suelo.

-Tu estado a nivel celular es más lamentable que el de un lisiado- dijo Rebecca-. Una inyección de adrenalina sería una muerte instantánea para ti; sin tu suero eres un reloj de cuerda. Además soy consciente que si me quisieras muerta ya lo estaría...

-Yo no te quiero muerta...

-Por eso no tengo miedo- dijo Rebecca sonriendo-. Aun así, debo vigilarte de cerca para mantenerte vivo. Nadie más sabe tu identidad...

-Gracias... Rebecca...

-Cállate, te odio- dijo la chica con palabras que sonaron falsas.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Wesker con seriedad.

-Solo duérmete- ordenó Rebecca activando un programa en el DPC. Después colocó una cinta en el brazo de Wesker-. Si intentas salir o quitártelo el DPC activara la inyección de adrenalina. Morirás antes de que puedas maldecir mi nombre...

-Entiendo...- susurró Wesker.

-¿Porque aceptas todo lo que yo ordeno?

-Yo confió en ti- dijo Wesker suspirando-. Ya estoy técnicamente muerto, mi vida ya está en tus manos...

-Podría matarte y el mundo entero celebraría...- replicó Rebecca.

-Me necesitas vivo para obtener el Némesis.

-Podría matarte después...

-No, nunca podrías traicionar ni a un traidor- dijo Wesker y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Leon viajaba en silencio en el auto rentado de Ark. No sabía de autos alemanes, pero este distaba mucho de ser elegante. Aun así era veloz y discreto, muy propio de Ark. Ark, su amigo muerto.<p>

-¿Qué diablos sucedió Ark?- preguntó Leon molesto-. Durante años te creí muerto...

-Lo siento, Leon- dijo el hombre, que conducía con tranquilidad-. Debía desaparecer, Umbrella me iba a vigilar e investigar si sabía que estaba vivo...

-Pero Rebecca podía saberlo y yo no...

-La necesitaba...- dijo Ark apenado-. Hace dos años en una investigación resulte infectado del virus g...

-¿El virus g?- exclamó Leon sorprendido- ¿Esta en el mercado?

-Es algo más complicado- suspiró Ark.

-Así que si trabajas para la CIA- inquirió Leon.

-Si...- asintió Ark.

-Aun así, llevas dos años...

-No era conveniente, Leon- dijo Ark con tranquilidad.

El ocaso alemán, tan igual a cualquier otro. Pero ciertamente sabía que no se trataba de su hogar; aun así no pudo evitar recordar a Raccoon city. A Umbrella. A Ada. Leon miro por la ventana.

-Me alegra que estés vivo- susurró Leon-. Bienvenido, Ark.

-Gracias...

* * *

><p>Ark detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de un viejo edificio; estaba bien conservado, pero tenía rastros de abandono. En la puerta del edificio, un hombre esperaba recargado contra un pilar. Leon y Ark se bajaron del auto para poco después ver llegar a Carlos, Jill y Chris en la camioneta. Billy apareció poco después en su deportivo verde. Todos bajaron y se reunieron, avanzando cautelosamente hacia el hombre del pilar.<p>

-Bienvenidos- dijo el hombre saliendo de las sombras. Su pelo era rubio y despeinado, llevaba una barba descuidada y sus ojos eran azules. Vestía una chaqueta negra con un conjunto deportivo azul oscuro. Su mirada era vacua, como si no mirase a nadie realmente y a todos a la vez.

El grupo volteó a verse inseguros de que hacer; hasta ahora, de una u otra forma, todos se conocían, pero al intercambiar miradas se dieron cuenta que nadie conocía a ese hombre. El rubio tendría unos 28 años a lo mucho...

-Agente Leon, agente Ark- saludo el hombre girando su cabeza hacia cada uno de los nombrados-. Los Bsaa Chris y Jill; no conozco a los otros dos...

-Carlos Oliveira, agente Swat...- dijo Carlos dando un paso al frente.

-Billy Coen, accionista de Tricell...

-Debes tener mucho dinero, amigo- exclamó el rubio sonriendo-. Mi nombre es Alex Kemp, partiremos en menos de 24 horas... Les mostrare donde está el comedor y las habitaciones. Rebecca dará una última explicación en la mañana; ya todo está dispuesto para la partida...

-Mucho gusto, Alex- dijo Jill-. Pero aún no sabemos cómo conociste a Rebecca ni a que te dedicas...

-¿Es eso necesario?- preguntó sonriendo Alex.

-Rebecca nos lo dirá de todos modos...- dijo Jill.

-Conocí a Rebecca tras la caída de Umbrella, fue medico de mi equipo una temporada...- dijo Alex sonriendo-. Y yo soy el líder de Inferno...

-¡¿Inferno?!- exclamaron al unísono Chris y Jill.

-Lo discutiremos dentro...

* * *

><p>¿Que es inferno?- preguntó Carlos al aire.<p>

Se encontraban en una sala de espera, repleta de sillones viejos; las ventanas estaban perfectamente bloqueadas con gruesas cortinas, la luz se filtraría escasamente. Aun así, no había porque esconderse, la mayoría había sido contactado con la mayor confidencialidad y apenas si sabían nada de la misión antes de la primer reunión.

En la estancia estaban todos presentes a excepción de Alex, Chris y Jill. Rebecca y Trent tampoco estaban presentes. Estaban en el primer piso, donde Alex los había dejado. La planta baja estaba restringida según ordenes de Trent, pero pronto podrían bajar a revisarla. Ahora esperaban a Rebecca, pero Chris y Jill habían insistido en hablar con Alex.

-Mercenarios- dijo Leon-. De Europa, aunque antes pertenecían a eua. Inferno es el responsable de la muerte de la mayoría de empleados de Umbrella...

-¿Contratados por Spencer?

-No- dijo Leon sacando un cigarro de su chaqueta-. Inferno conforma la elite de los sobrevivientes de Raccoon city y otros lugares ¿Alguien recuerda Laine?

-La ciudad masacrada- dijo Carlos.

-Fue el último experimento de Spencer- explicó Leon con tranquilidad-. Sabía que Umbrella estaba acabada, así que decidió hacer el último experimento...

-Nunca imagine que fuera obra de Umbrella- exclamó Ark sorprendido-. Yo estuve ahí tras la masacre...

-¿Que pasó exactamente ahí?- preguntó Chris entrando en la habitación.

-¿Y Alex?- preguntó Leon.

-Hemos decidido que no es un peligro...- dijo Jill entrando tras de Chris y cerrando la puerta- ¿Que paso en Laine?

-Spencer infiltro mercenarios, como turistas y residentes- explicó Leon-. No se conocían entre ellos. A la semana cerco la ciudad y libero cientos de bows... Los mercenarios debían matar bows por puntos, los civiles valían solo uno, los zombis 10... Y así en aumento...

-¡Que enfermo!- exclamó Jill sentándose al lado de Leon.

-Los mercenarios podían abandonar en cualquier momento. Su paga era igual a los puntos obtenidos multiplicados por 10...

-Diez dólares por un civil... Es una burla para sus estándares...

-Pero hablamos de una ciudad sin ley, llena de monstruos- replicó Chris-. El riesgo es mayor por los bows, pero no hay cárcel... No pierden su identidad.

-Además por cada mercenario asesinado era la mitad de sus puntos- continuó Leon con su cigarro encendido-. Nadie abandono los primeros cinco días, tuvo que ser horrible...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Inferno?

-Inferno estuvo ahí- explicó Chris-. Los desgraciados se la han pasado asesinando empleados de Umbrella, clamando venganza. Y esos infelices pudieron haber evitado la muerte de una ciudad entera... Ellos participaron...

-Fueron cinco los líderes del rango de puntos- dijo Leon mirando al suelo-. Cabal en primer lugar, Wes en segundo, Hunk en tercero, Alex Kemp en cuarto, Veltro en quinto...

-Alex participó...- susurró sorprendido Carlos.

-No solo eso, las sospechas apuntan que Wes era Wesker- agregó Chris.

-Inferno es considerado por tanto no solo un grupo radical, sino unos mercenarios sin escrúpulos. Hasta la fecha Inferno mata a cualquier empleado de Umbrella o de otra organización bioterrorista conocida...

-Entonces son los extremistas de la Bsaa...- dijo Carlos.

-No nos compares- replicó Chris molesto-. Inferno ha arruinado muchas misiones y avances... Son tan terroristas como a los que matan.

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?- replicó Carlos.

-No cuestiones los métodos de Inferno si no los conoces- replicó Billy molesto-. Ellos solo hacen lo que nadie más se atreve...

-Los criminales deben ir a la cárcel- replicó Chris.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Billy poniéndose de pie-. Bien, quisiera ver a Wesker detenido por unas esposas, unos barrotes, por diez o veinte policías...

Billy dio unos pasos y encaró a Chris que lo miraba fijamente; todos permanecían en silenció observando la escena, dispuestos a separar a ambos.

-Quisiera verte a ti atrapando a Wesker en lugar de meterle una bala en la cabeza- dijo Billy sonriendo-. Todos sabemos que no quieres atrapar a Wesker, lo quieres muerto...

-Déjalo en paz, Billy- pidió una voz en la puerta.

Alex cruzo el umbral y se mantuvo de pie, esperando algún evento desconocido para los presentes. Después de unos segundos, Billy se alejó de Chris y Alex sonrió.

-La cena esta lista, pero antes me gustaría presentarles al resto del equipo.

-Rebecca dijo que éramos ocho, contigo ya sobran- replicó Ark con tono despectivo.

-Ocho personas de confianza- corrigió Alex-. Ella nunca se incluyó a si misma ni a Trent...

-Entonces solo falta uno- dijo Leon.

-Bien, acabemos con esto- dijo Chris girándose. Todos los presentes salieron del cuarto tras de Alex.

**Fin Capitulo 04**

* * *

><p><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Siguiente capitulo de esta historia; considerablemente mas largo, explica varios eventos de Resident evil que voy a hacer "oficiales" para la historia; el grupo Inferno, por ejemplo, fueron creados como una serie de fics paralelos a RE sin afectar su continuidad o coherencia, siendo simplemente eventos mas sombríos que los presentados en el juego original. Resumirlos me tomaría hojas y hojas, asi que uno que otro evento será explicado mientras que en escencia todo permanecerá en misterio.

Asi mismo, muchos de los eventos no los alterare en absoluto, como los eventos de Ark Thompson e inclusive RE2 y RE3… Trato de darle la mayor fidelidad y coherencia a la historia, en parte para no tener que usar espacio y tiempo explicando eventos ficticios en una historia tan adelantada.

Espero les haya gustado; por favor no dejen de comentar ni de seguir de cerca esta historia. Hasta pronto!


	5. Capitulo 05- Crepusculo

**Capitulo 05- Crepusculo  
><strong>

Entraron a una gran estancia, en el sótano, donde una mesa los esperaba; diversas armas se hallaban dispuestas en pulcro orden. Solamente pistolas; sin embargo, en una manta en el suelo había dispuestos con igual pulcritud y orden una serie de subametralladoras y armas derivadas.

Ark fue el primero en acercarse a la mesa y revisar con la mirada. La división era clara y sencilla: manual, semi y automático. Revolver en la primera sección, pistolas en la segunda; una tercera sección dominada por armas modificadas y por demás curiosas. Una Red9, una pistola alemana de la segunda guerra mundial, una de las primeras pistolas de "cargador". Ark la tomo. Era autentica, aunque las piezas eran claramente modernas y carecía de cargador. El cañón era mas grande de lo normal, cosa muy curiosa en realidad.

-Una Red9, un arma excelente...- dijo una voz al otro extremo de la habitación. Un hombre fornido y con una cicatriz en el rostro ingreso en la habitación; su aspecto era ridículamente militar para la ropa casual que portaba, aun así Leon lo reconoció-. Una versión modificada y actualizada. Con balas de 45, es equivalente a una magnum, pero con un mayor poder de penetración; además de munición opcional de perdigones, peligrosa pero poderosa...

-Krauser...- exclamó Leon dando un paso al frente.

-Leon, que gusto verte...

-¿Habrá alguien que el rubio no conozca?- preguntó con saña Billy.

-Estas muerto- dijo Leon incrédulo.

-¿Habrá alguno de sus conocidos que no finja su muerte?- agregó Billy con diversión.

-Eso no habla muy bien de su compañía...- susurró Carlos sonriendo.

-Me declararon muerto, nunca se tomaron la molestia de buscarme- explicó Krauser con ligereza-. Trent me salvo de una muerte segura...

-Así que por eso estas aquí...- dijo Leon.

-Soy el guardaespaldas de Trent- dijo Krauser sonriendo-. Y el experto en armas del equipo...

-Experto en armas...- susurró Chris.

-Cada uno tiene un trabajo en especifico, una misión- explicó Trent entrando tras de Krauser, seguido de Rebecca-. Puede que ustedes no se conozcan, pero yo los conozco a todos ustedes... Nadie esta aquí por suerte...

-Entonces daré por sentado que sigue siendo un hombre poderoso, señor Trent- dijo Jill.

-Lo suficiente, señorita Valentine- Trent se giro y señalo las pistolas-. Tomen la de su gusto, la que mejor utilicen. Sera su arma secundaria, con las principales lamento no poder ser tan generoso.

-Primero quisiera saber algo más acerca de eso del puesto del equipo.

-Todo sigue un orden lógico, señor Redfield- explicó Trent sonriendo-. Un puesto especifico a cada miembro para enfrentar eventualidades de cualquier tipo...

-Eso suena interesante- comentó Ark.

-Krauser es el especialista de soporte, así como Chris- explicó Trent-. Son miembros fuertes y multidinamicos, su mejor desempeño será crear balance portando varias armas y permaneciendo en la retaguardia.

-Cargaremos la munición- dijo Krauser a Chris sonriendo.

-Leon y Carlos son Comandos- dijo Trent mirando a los mencionados-. Dinámicos, veloces, expertos en detectar al enemigo y analizar las situaciones por sus trabajos... Serán divididos según sea necesario, armas rápidas es la mejor opción...

-Por eso estoy aquí...- exclamó Carlos.

-Ark y Jill, son los... Espías, sombras, no se como deba llamarlos- rió Trent-. Maestros del sigilo, veloces, expertos en cerraduras y ordenadores. No pueden faltar en una expedición de este tipo...

-Por otro lado, Billy será el francotirador- agregó Rebecca mirando al susodicho-. Es el único que tenemos, pero en teoría con uno basta. Cualquier arma rápida es buena, pues optimiza su desempeño; aun así, un arma poderosa y lenta se compensa con su habilidad... Retaguardia es el puesto lógico.

-Así mismo, Rebecca es la única integrante medico del equipo- dijo Trent con seriedad-. No solo proporciona ayuda medica, también es el elemento mas importante. Sin ella la misión se va por el caño... Es prioritario mantenerla a salvo.

-Muy didáctico- exclamó Ark revisando la pistola en su mano-. Pero aun faltan dos integrantes...

-Alex y yo- dijo sonriendo Trent-. Aunque no lo crean, no voy de estorbo. Ambos estamos en el mismo puesto, siendo expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

-¿Cuerpo a cuerpo?- exclamó divertido Billy-. No suena muy inteligente contra un Tyrant...

-No nos han visto pelear...- dijo Trent sonriéndole a Alex.

Alex simplemente se cruzo de brazos y no dijo nada en absoluto mientras los demás lo volteaban a ver. Trent simplemente amplio su sonrisa.

-Bien, escojan sus armas- dijo Trent con tranquilidad-. Krauser aun debe revisarlas, prepararlas y guardar la munición correspondiente...

-Bien- exclamó Chris mirando la mesa.

El primero en pasar fue Billy, quien con seguridad tomo una Glock; el arma era un modelo modificado, pues se veia mas gruesa de la mira laser.

-Glock 17- explicó Krauser-. Un modelo modificado que incluye un pincho electrificado en el laser; solo de un disparo con recarga automática cada 10 minutos... No muy útil contra bows.

-Puede que no, pero el cañón grueso elimina el recoil y estabiliza los disparos. Además de su buen calibre...

-Bien, es un punto a su favor.

-Además quiero esta- dijo Billy tomando otra arma-. Una usp es muy conveniente...

-P8, versión Match- exclamó Krauser sonriendo-. Munición de .357 y cargador de 16 balas, una de las pistolas con menos recoil existentes... Excelente elección.

-Ahora veo porque esta él aquí- susurró Carlos a Ark.

-De cierta forma me recuerda a Barry- dijo Jill a Chris.

-Pero solo deberían llevar una pistola- advirtió Trent.

-No llevare un arma principal, sino dos secundarias- explicó Billy sonriendo-. Escopeta, metralleta, lanzagranadas... No pueden ofrecerme algo cuyo recoil no afecte mi puntería. Y un rifle no es buena idea en un lugar tan cerrado...

-Aun así, seria aconsejable que lo llevaras- replico Trent con seriedad.

-Lo pensare...

Sin más palabras, Billy retrocedió con ambas pistolas. Al tiempo Jill se adelanto para tomar una USP, la cual estudio unos segundos en su mano. Solo poco después alguien le quito el arma y colocó una parecida en su lugar; al alzar la vista, Ark le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

-Usp Match, una versión modificada de la estándar planeada para reducir el retroceso- dijo Ark mostrando una igual-. Munición de 357 sig, poco menos potente que una magnum. Hablamos de 750 julios de poder por bala en un cargador de 16 balas... No esta nada mal...

-Muy buena, de hecho- exclamó ella agradeciendo con una sonrisa a Ark.

Al tiempo los demás avanzaron para escoger sus armas; muchos de ellos intercambiaron miradas mientras estudiaban las diferentes opciones. Chris se debatía entre una taurus y una smith & wesson, escogiendo al final la ultima. Una confiable magnum 629, aunque de alguna forma modificada con un riel arriba y en las laterales del cañón, seguramente para una mira laser. También tenía un cañón modificado más grande de lo habitual, para ocho balas. Sonriendo, Chris agarró el arma y retrocedió.

Al otro lado de esa misma mesa, Carlos revisaba las pistolas de estilo más moderno, decidiéndose por un arma en especial: la Beretta Cougar, de la serie 8000. Leon se acercó y tomo la misma arma con una sonrisa. Calibre 357.

Alex permaneció de brazos cruzados mientras Rebecca tomaba la Beretta pro; después de eso, Trent se adelantó sonriendo.

-Espero que estén conformes con sus armas...- dijo Trent sonriendo.

-¿No piensan tomar armas ustedes 3?- preguntó Leon pasando su mirada entre Krauser, Alex y Trent.

-Tengo mi arma- dijo Alex desenfundando una Desert Eagle.

-Igual yo- dijo Krauser sacando una Magnum 500, un revolver increíblemente más grande que la magnum 629 de Chris. Todos los presentes parpadearon sorprendidos-. Magnum 500, usa calibre .500, un poder de 3000 joules por disparo...

-Por mi parte, también estoy bien- respondió Trent sonriendo.

Todos los presentes guardaron sus armas, conscientes de que aun no tenían munición para las mismas; con un movimiento de mano, Trent los invito a salir de la habitación. El primero en hacerlo fue Chris, seguido de Jill. Después de eso, todos continuaron; los últimos en salir fueron Trent y Krauser, quienes empezaron a discutir trivialidades respecto al tipo de equipo que seria utilizado para cargar la munición de las armas. Sin ser consciente de ello, Rebecca se había quedado atrás con la mirada perdida en las armas; los pensamientos revolotearon en su mente y los recuerdos antiguos afloraron. Se pregunto que estaría haciendo en ese momento Barry Burton, el antiguo miembro de los STARS. Tras la caída de Umbrella, Barry entrego definitivamente sus armas. Ellos continuaron en busca de las instalaciones restantes, de los antiguos miembros de Umbrella y por supuesto de Wesker, pero Barry decidió dejar todo eso atrás. Tenia una familia por la cual preocuparse.

-Yo también pienso en él de vez en cuando…- la voz de Chris trajo a la chica de vuelta a la realidad. Ella volteó para toparse con Jill y Chris sonriéndole, con cariño fraternal.

-Krauser me recordó…- susurró la chica sin terminar la frase.

-Lo se, el era así- dijo sonriendo Jill-. Sobre todo con los revolver.

-En los viejos tiempos- susurró Rebecca-. En realidad, lo conocí mas bien poco.

-Fuiste la ultima en integrarte, pero eres un miembro de la familia desde entonces- replicó Chris con tranquilidad-. Ninguno de nosotros te escondió nada…

-Excepto Wesker…- susurró Rebecca con mirada sombría.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada absolutamente; fue Chris el primero en darse media vuelta y salir. Jill permaneció en la puerta hasta que la propia Rebecca salió.

-No pienses en ello, Rebecca…- dijo la chica con serenidad.

-¿En que?- preguntó ella con amargura-. En la hermana de Forest, los hijos de Marini, la madre de Vickers o la esposa de Richard… Digo, acláramelo porque hay mucho en lo que puedo pensar…

-Wesker pagara…

-¿Pagar que Jill?- replicó Rebecca molesta-. Eso fue culpa de Marcus, lo sabes también como yo… Marcus y su venganza contra Umbrella en la que nos vimos envueltos.

-La justicia…

-¡Es que la justicia no cambia los hechos!- exclamó molesta Rebecca- ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Jill! ¡¿Qué hemos conseguido en estos años?! Entre mas luchamos con el bioterrorismo mas inútil se vuelve… Mejoran sus armas porque nosotros crecemos en numero, en poder y alcance; pero en cada misión, en cada atentado, mueren mas y mas agentes… dejando familias y amigos atrás.

-Debemos seguir luchando Rebecca…

-Es que nunca lo hemos hecho bien…

-¿Por qué?

-Fue un juego, del cual nos empeñamos a seguir las reglas…- dijo con amargura la chica-. Esta es nuestra oportunidad de romper las reglas y ganar el juego de una vez por todas…

-Eso esperamos… y confiamos contigo.

-No podemos fallar, Jill… por Richard, por Vickers y por los chicos…

-No lo haremos.

Jill dio una palmadita y se alejo por el pasillo, yendo a donde los demás se encontraban; la chica permaneció en silencio viéndola alejarse. Se sentía nerviosa, desesperada y melancólica. Estaba a punto de conseguir acabar definitivamente con el bioterrorismo… con información obsoleta que pudo haber conseguido hace más de cinco años. Y eso la hacia sentir terrible. La respuesta al bioterrorismo no era un cultivo milagroso, una casualidad médica o un nuevo método de experimentación,.. La respuesta era simple y llanamente un maldito BOW que llevaba cuatro años fuera de servicio. Y ahora cada segundo era insoportable y la espera la mataba. Quería tener al equipo preparado, no quería exponerlos a un peligro… pero necesitaba tener la muestra en sus manos cuanto antes. Gracias a Wesker…

Con un respingo se dio cuenta de que, sin haberlo pensado, había defendido a Wesker frente a Jill ¿Era eso lo que realmente pensaba, que Wesker no era el culpable de la muerte de sus compañeros? No directamente pero…

-Y Rebecca…- Jill se giró levemente, llamando la atención de la medico-. Recuerda que Marini murió por una bala…

* * *

><p>Cuando termino la cena, Trent y Krauser les indicaron las habitaciones disponibles así como la ubicación del sanitario y la cocina; saldrían en pocas horas, y deberían entrar a las instalaciones a primera hora de la mañana. Por cuestiones de seguridad, todos dejarían sus pertenencias personales en la casa, la cual quedaría a resguardo de algunas personas que en ese momento no se encontraban con ellos.<p>

Ninguno intercambio anécdotas de trabajo o intentaron entablar conversación; algunos se conocían, otros se habían topado indirectamente. Leon recordaba a Alex Kemp, de Raccoon city; cuando escapo por el elevador había visto a un joven rubio quedar atrás, en el mismo cuarto que Birkin. Ese joven era Alex. Chris también recordaba a Alex, no solo de su fama, sino de Terragria: videos borrosos ubicaban a una persona con su misma apariencia en las calles de la ciudad una vez iniciado el ataque. Incluso Ark recordaba haberse topado en alguna ocasión con Kemp, una ocasión que prefería no rememorar. Pero no fue a Alex Kemp a quien Billy detuvo en un corredor.

* * *

><p>-Me alegra verte, pequeña- dijo Billy sonriendo.<p>

-Gracias Billy.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti?

-Billy, realmente creo que deberíamos ir a dormir…-comentó Rebecca con algo de cansancio.

-Te extrañe…- soltó Billy desviando la mirada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te estuve buscando, Rebecca… por años…

-Era miembro del equipo de Chris, estuvimos de clandestinos por un par de años…

-Me se la historia de la BSAA- rió Billy-. Es la tuya la que me importa…

Rebecca miró con recelo a Billy; de cierta forma, ese egocéntrico y descarado hombre no era el Billy que recordaba. Pero ese brillo de decisión y tratos bruscos eran característicos del hombre. Y sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Lo que no paso en la mansión no pasara ahora, Billy…

-Rebecca, yo…

-No, Billy- pidió la chica cubriéndose el rostro con una mano-. Ahora no es buen momento… debo concentrarme…

-¿Cuándo esto termine entonces?- preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad.

-Cuando esto termine aun habrá mucho que hacer…

-Soy accionista de Tricell… accionista mayoritario.

-No me sorprende el dinero.

-Ni a mí, pero esa vacuna… necesitaras mucha financiación para distribuirla…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rebecca soltó una bofetada sonora en el rostro de Billy; el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, más sorprendido que lastimado, mirando interrogativo a la chica. La furia reflejada en su rostro explico todo solo cuando un rubor invadió sus mejillas. Billy agacho la mirada avergonzado.

-No era lo que yo…

-Lárgate, Billy.

-Rebecca, no quise ofenderte…

-No tengo nada más que discutir contigo.

-¡Siempre te busque, nunca…!

-¡Pero yo nunca te busque a ti!- replicó ella con enojo.

Billy la miró con pesar y se mantuvo en silencio; segundos después se dio media vuelta y se alejo sin agregar nada más.

* * *

><p>Hecha un lio, Rebecca se tiro contra la puerta de su habitación, con la cabeza en las rodillas; la incertidumbre la estaba matando, pero no solo eso… En la última semana había recordado y revivido muchas mas cosas de las que deseaba o siquiera recordaba. Durante meses se preguntó que había sido del Teniente Coen, durante meses pensó en los STARS caídos, meses pensando en Barry… Nada comparado con años pensando en Wesker ¿Por qué lo había hecho, porque los había traicionado? El hombre más recto y correcto que creyó nunca haber conocido… Ahora lo tenía enfrente… Y no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente por temor a respuesta que pudiera darle. Una parte de ella quería creer en la inocencia de Wesker hasta cierto punto, darle la oportunidad de reformarse… Pero Marini había muerto por una bala. La bala de Wesker.<p>

Y no podía engañarse a si mismo respecto a aquello; no podía perdonar a Wesker bajo ningún termino o circunstancia. Wesker era un criminal y un terrorista que debía estar en la cárcel o muerto. Una vez terminado el trabajo, mataría a Wesker… Debía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>-La chica esta en camino- declaró Ada con tranquilidad.<p>

-Excelente, sigue de acuerdo a lo indicado.

-Aun no puedo contactar con Sera.

-Era de esperarse cariño…

-¿Puedo saber a que estas jugando?- preguntó Ada-. Algo raro sucede por acá, me acabo de enterar de que Chris y Jill han tomado vacaciones al mismo tiempo que Leon Kennedy y, esto te encantara, el accionista Billy Coen…

-Lo se…

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que…?

-Si lo quisiera ya estarías haciéndolo- replicó Wesker molesto-. Sigue las órdenes, punto y final.

-Bien, bien- suspiro Ada-. Seguimos en contacto…

-Hasta luego…

* * *

><p>-Bonito grupo, no crees- comentó Chris a Jill con una sonrisa.<p>

-Todo un grupo de asaltó- rio la mujer-. Hace años que no veía a Leon o… tampoco a Carlos…

El último nombre hizo dudar a Jill, quien lo pronuncio con delicadeza; pero al parecer la referencia no molesto a Chris, quien se recostó en su cama con tranquilidad. La actitud del hombre lastimo los sentimientos de la chica, pero ella no dijo nada. Se recostó en su propia cama y se soltó el pelo.

-Confió en la mitad de estos hombres, la otra mitad les tengo miedo- rió Chris-. Si todos ellos fueran miembros de la BSAA…

-Si terminamos la misión, ya no se necesitara mas de la BSAA.

-Una cura contra cualquier arma viral, apenas puedo creerlo- dijo Chris mirando a Jill con serenidad-. Es por lo que tanto tiempo hemos luchado: paz.

-No será paz, Chris; solo un problema menos en el mundo.

-El más grave problema…- puntualizó el hombre alzando un dedo.

-El mas grave- asintió ella.

Chris acomodó su almohada y permaneció mirando el techo en silencio; nerviosa, Jill decidió ser la primera en hablar de nuevo.

-Trent es… diferente de lo que me imagine.

-Tétrico, diría yo- rió Chris-. Casi me recuerda a alguien pero… no estoy seguro…

-¿Crees que todo este bien con el mundo?- inquirió ella con delicadeza-. Esta misión es contrarreloj…

-El loco de Wesker no lograra nada- replicó Chris con confianza.

-Bien, ganaremos la batalla… y luego?

-Luego…

Chris volteó a ver a Jill y ante su sorpresa saltó de su cama y llego a la de ella; se arrodillo y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, acaricio su mejilla. Ella se sonrojo ante la actitud, pero su sorpresa era mayor y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Luego entregare las armas- comentó Chris con seriedad-. Y quisiera comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida… contigo…

-Chris…

-Necesito saberlo Jill… ¿Tu sientes algo por…?

-Eres un idiota- rió Jill.

La chica jalo a Chris de la camisa y lo besó, respondiendo cualquier pregunta.

**Fin Capitulo 05**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Siguiente capitulo, con un retraso increíble, de este fic. Se que muchos deseaban esta actualización, pero tuve un bloqueo creativo y no sabia como conectar el capitulo siguiente y el anterior. Así que opte por dedicarlo a las reflexiones y los reencuentros. El siguiente capitulo es la llegada del equipo al laboratorio, así que esperen mucha mas intriga, acción y por supuesto… Terror!

Gracias por su apoyo, no dejen de comentar. Prometo una actualización en breve, por el momento disfruten y continúen comentando!


	6. Capiyulo 06- Alborada

**Capitulo 06- Alborada  
><strong>

-No voy a justificar mis acciones, Becky…- dijo Wesker con serenidad,

-No podrías ni aunque lo intentaras.

-A veces las personas rompen las reglas por un bien superior.

-No son reglas, son leyes- replicó Rebecca molesta-. Y tu no dejas bien, solo terror y destrucción.

-¡Yo no soy un terrorista!- replicó Wesker ofendido.

-¿No?

-¡Son ellos los que me pusieron en esa sección!- dijo molesto el hombre, señalando abajo, a un lugar vago donde debían estar Chris y Jill- ¡Su absurda concepción de la justicia y el bienestar en un mundo caótico y traicionero!

-¿Cómo tu, Wesker?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Wesker se quitó la camisa y la dejo caer, dejando al descubierto un cuerpo musculoso y bien formado; aun con el extraño virus corriendo en su sangre, Rebecca pudo percibir ciertas cicatrices en la piel, seguramente anteriores al virus. Curiosamente, la cicatriz de la garra del Tyrant seguía en su pecho y probablemente en su espalda, dibujando un trazado muy parecido al del tronco de un árbol: con halos marcando las garras y expandiéndose. El hombre se sentó en la cama al parecer ofuscado y miro a la chica como escogiendo sus palabras.

-Es su obsesión, Rebecca- dijo el hombre con mas control sobre si mismo-. Tienen miedo del hombre más poderoso que hayan conocido.

-Del hombre más destructivo- corrigió Rebecca cruzando sus brazos.

-Tengo la capacidad, pero nunca he destruido ni una sola ciudad.

-Eso no te quita tu cualidad destructiva.

-¿Y porque soy buscado, Rebecca?- pregunto con ironía el hombre- ¿Por espionaje industrial? ¿Por ser un empleado de la desaparecida Umbrella?

-Trafico, asesinato, soborno y actividades ilegales varias,,,

-Yo nunca mate a nadie que no intentara matarme primero- replicó Wesker.

-Excepto a Marini ¿Cierto?

Wesker guardo silencio pero observo con atención a la mujer.

-¿Qué me dices de James Marcus? ¿Lo recuerdas? De cierta forma, toda esta pesadilla empezó por Birkin y por ti…

-No metas a Birkin en esto- dijo Wesker con un tono irritado.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas demostrar, Wesker? ¿Quieres que este de tu lado?- preguntó Rebecca con una sonrisa irónica-. No vas a deshacer el trato y no te voy a ayudar más allá de lo necesario… Ya no escaparas de la justicia.

-Lo que quiero, mi linda niña, es que dejen las mascaras e hipocresías- dijo Wesker tomando la pistola de la cama y levantándose-. Quiero que actuemos como los humanos que somos y admitamos cuando es que el odio nos impulsa a enfrentar a nuestros enemigos… El odio es el mayor poder en el mundo…

-¿Qué odio?

-Si quieren matarme- Wesker tomó la mano de Rebecca y entregó la pistola, apuntando a su propio pecho-. Háganlo. Pero no se escuden en principios morales y reglas sociales en las que ustedes mismos no creen… Mátenme por odio, no por justicia…

-No somos como tu- replicó Rebecca tirando el arma al suelo.

-Mi niña, ese es precisamente el problema, no saben ser honestos- rio Wesker.

-¿Qué sabes tu de honestidad?

-Pues podrías mostrármelo…- dijo Wesker caminando alrededor de Rebecca-. Hablemos por ejemplo de Billy, el convicto asesino que dejaste escapar…

-Él no es un asesino, fue inculpado- replicó Rebecca molesta, pero dolida por el comentario.

-¿Y quien eras tu para decidir eso, Becky?

-Yo lo conocí…

-¿Y entonces puedes arbitrariamente dejar ir a Coen pero querer asesinarme a mi?- preguntó Wesker con un susurró a espaldas de la mujer.

Ante esas palabras, Rebecca perdió por completo la compostura y se mantuvo en silencio, desconcertada por el peso de la verdad.

-Hablemos de Jill entonces, quien robo y falsifico mientras ustedes eran buscados en Raccoon city- comentó Wesker volviendo a ponerse frente a Rebecca- ¿Recuerdas el arresto domiciliario. Becky? Aquel que violaron con tan poco decoro…

-Fuimos acusados injustamente…- susurró Rebecca molesta.

-¿Y de nuevo eres tu quien lo decide?- preguntó Wesker dándole la espalda de Chris-. Mi favorito, hablemos de Chris; sabes que él coloco una bomba en las instalaciones de Umbrella cuando buscaba el paradero de su hermana…

-Esa niña fue un accidente Wesker…- replicó la mujer con pesar.

-No me vengas con tonterías de justicio y honor cuando cada uno de ustedes son criminales reconocidos- dijo Wesker con enojo-. Una placa no convierte tus balas en bombones asados…

-Se demostró nuestra inocencia, no somos criminales.

-Tal vez, linda, eso es lo único que me falta a mi...- replico Wesker tomando una toalla y entrando al baño.

* * *

><p>Todos permanecían silenciosos mientras se dirigían al objetivo; como había sido acordado, cada quien llevaba munición suficiente para sus necesidades, aunque Krauser y Chris cargaban munición extra de pistola en mochilas militares de considerable tamaño. Jill no podía dejar de sentirse mal, pero la lógica era irrefutable.<p>

-Usan armas pesadas y estarán bien posicionados- había dicho Trent-. Son el pilar del equipo, si ellos caen, nosotros caemos ¿Crees que los dejaremos a su suerte?

Divididos en dos camionetas, Jill viajaba con Chris, Leon, Rebecca y Trent, siendo que estos últimos tenían un aire un poco mas tenso que horas antes; cuando les dieron la introducción a la misión, había pensado en un primer momento que la química entre esos dos era simplemente totalitaria. El ritmo, conocimiento, actitud y entonación que compartían ambos era perfecto y muy natural. Si no fuera porque Trent debía ser ya casi un anciano, se podría decir que serian una linda pareja.

De cualquier forma, Jill sabía que esa formación distaba mucho de ser su formación oficial; además, viajarían todos en grupo. Aun así, a pesar de haber enfrentado hacia poco los horrores de Il-Viltro, las manos de Jill temblaban cruzadas sobre sus rodillas. Leon, quien conducía y ella estaba a su lado, le dedico una amable sonrisa e hizo un gesto para demostrar su propia palidez. Todos estaban nerviosos. Pero nadie podía entender realmente los horrores del Tyrant mas que ella… y Carlos.

Llevaba ya varios años negándose en pensar en Carlos, en el error que fue todo aquello; se vieron unidos por los horrores, no por el amor, y ella debió haber actuado con madurez desde el principio y reconocer que solamente quería… dejar de sentirse sola ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde su escape de Raccoon city hasta el primer encuentro con Chris? No estaba segura, pero calculaba cinco meses… Tiempos en que las pesadillas del enorme Nemesis persiguiéndola la acecharon de forma mucho mas fuerte que los zombis o la desgraciada Lisa Trevor. Mucho mas que los Hunter o las malditas quimeras… La muerte de Brad era algo que recordaba con horrible claridad. Y ahora en pocas horas se enfrentaría a Nemesis de nuevo, no al mismo, no sola y no en las mismas circunstancias precarias. Aun así, estaba muerta de miedo y esperaba ser lo suficientemente capaz.

-¿Hay algo mas que deberíamos saber?- preguntó Leon rompiendo el denso silencio.

- Bueno, la misión no puede durar mas de un día- reflexiono Wesker-. Solo llevamos una ración de comida y chucherías…

-Me causa curiosidad- dijo Chris con tranquilidad- ¿Qué tan alta es la probabilidad de que los peores BOWs sigan vivos?

-¿Peores BOWs?- repitió Trent con una sonrisa-. Me temo que la pregunta es muy vaga… pero responderé de la siguiente forma: mientras haya electricidad, todos los BOWs, aun el más inútil, estarán vivos. Las quimeras tienen una esperanza de vida de entre un mes y seis, aun con las mejores condiciones; si están en sus cámaras de contención, duraran medio siglo…

-Casi tanto como la comida china en mi refrigerador- dijo Leon sonriendo- ¿Qué son las quimeras?

-Es mejor si nunca lo averiguas- contestó Rebecca con un amago de sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que era de suponerse- suspiró Chris poniendo ambas manos en su rostro-. Si cuando entremos prenden las luces, podemos esperar un verdadero infierno en aquel lugar.

-No del todo- comentó Trent con tranquilidad-. Nemesis estará en las cámaras mas profundas, junto a los BOWs más peligrosos; el tiempo que nos tomara llegar nos asegurara que Nemesis elimine a la mayoría de los BOWs…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Leon riendo- ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Nemesis es un organismo que necesita indicaciones, sin ellas se convierte en un caos absoluto- explicó Trent-. Por su parte, los BOWs normalmente escaparían de él, pero en un espacio tan reducido lo atacaran al verlo como una amenaza… Es obvio que el ganador será Nemesis…

Cuando Trent termino la frase, la camioneta se detuvo y Leon volteó a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Llegamos…

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en un ordenado círculo, esperando las instrucciones que seguirían; estaban en la entrada de una vieja fabrica abandonada que presumía de producir "muebles ecológicos". La marca era impronunciable, seguramente de origen Alemán, y los dibujos borrosos indescifrables. De cualquier forma, no era que importara en realidad. La fábrica era solo una tapadera.<p>

Los autos estaban estacionados, escondidos entre el conjunto de edificios y todos estaban reunidos a pocos metros, en lo que debía ser

-Estos son los equipos de comunicación- dijo Trent entregando pulseras metálicas a cada uno de los miembros, mientras Rebecca le ayudaba; al mismo tiempo que entregaban las pulseras, también les daban un audífono-. Tienen que apretar el botón para comunicarse, la frecuencia esta asignada por pares…

-¿Por pares?- preguntó Ark mirando fijamente al hombre.

-Si las cosas salen mal, no podremos ser muy exactos realmente- dijo Trent sonriendo-. El botón asigna un mensaje general; la rueda lateral ajusta la frecuencia, la uno es para soporte: Chris y Krauser, la dos es para sigilo: Jill y Ark; la tercera pertenece a comando: Leon y Carlos; la cuarta es de defensa: Alex y yo…

-Y la quinta es vital: Rebecca y Billy- dijo Ark sonriendo.

-La sexta es el equipo uno completo: Rebecca, Carlos, Ark, Chris y yo; la séptima es el equipo dos: Billy, Leon, Jill, Krauser y Alex- dijo Trent.

-Entendido- asintió Chris.

Rebecca saco su DPC y comenzó a manipularlo mientras los demás permanecían a la expectativa, mirando alrededor y esperando por mas instrucciones.

-No esta en los planes separarnos- aclaró Rebecca al grupo sin voltear a ver a nadie en particular-. Solo que la formación será así…

-¿Dónde esta la entrada?- preguntó Billy nervioso-. No me gusta estar esperando aquí afuera…

-No tengo idea de donde esta la entrada, así que tendrás que esperar- respondió la chica concentrada en las imágenes del aparato.

-Pensé que la misión estaba perfectamente planeada- rió Alex cruzado de brazos.

-Nada mas lejos de la verdad, amigo- respondió Krauser sonriendo.

-Por eso los tengo aquí- dijo Trent con serenidad-. Creo que ya lo había dejado claro: el laboratorio es encubierto, incluso para la propia Umbrella…

-¿Cómo es que estos cabrones tenían fugaz de dinero tan grandes y no se daban cuenta?- preguntó Carlos con ironía.

-Bueno, por eso la empresa se fue a la mierda- señalo Alex con tranquilidad.

-Listo…- exclamó la medico del equipo.

Rebecca dio un pequeño salto de alegría, cosa que no pudo menos que sacar una sonrisa en todos los presentes; la chica no pareció notar su propio acto y simplemente salió corriendo al interior de un almacén cercano. Todos miraron a Trent interrogativos y como el hombre no pareció interesado en moverse, todos permanecieron en su lugar, a excepción de Kemp quien salió caminando detrás de Rebecca.

-Hay cosa que no cambian- comentó Chris sonriendo.

-Supongo…- admitió Jill.

-Mmm… Por cierto, Jill- comentó Chris en un susurró, acercándose a su compañera- ¿No te parece conocido Trent?

-Eh… Si- respondió Jill sonriendo-. Es el sujeto que nos ayudo a derrocar a Umbrella ¿Recuerdas?

-No me refiero a eso- replicó con un bufido-. Es solo… no se si puedo confiar en él…

-Somos nueve personas de confianza contra un anciano desconocido- rio la chica- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?

* * *

><p>Fue de hecho el propio Alex quien logró hackear el sistema de seguridad de Umbrella una vez que Rebecca encontró el punto de acceso; con una Palm de aspecto más bien tosco y estorboso, logró abrir la cerradura en menos de un minuto. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los presentes no supieron si sorprenderse o criticar su lentitud; en realidad, solamente Ark y Jill sabían hackear sistemas, pero la cerradura electrónica del laboratorio era por descontado muy alejada a la tecnología de punta computacional… Nadie sabia si Alex había sido lento o rápido, solo estaban seguros de que sus herramientas debían ser muy viejas.<p>

Volar la entrada había sido la primera sugerencia de Carlos, pero a sabiendas de la activación de las Bows internas y el nulo conocimiento interno, lo mejor era mantener intacta la estructura. La entrada principal la encontraron dentro de un contenedor arrumbado y con apariencia oxidada, entre decenas de otros contenedores iguales, atorada por el mal uso, y tras desbloquear los cierres de seguridad, todos los hombres del equipo tuvieron que hacer su parte para lograr abrir la puerta principal. Tras esto, descubrieron una blanca pero polvorienta escalera que los llevo a una amplia recepción en total oscuridad. Todos bajaron a la expectativa, con sus pistolas en la mano, formando un círculo cautelosamente; fue Trent quien estaba mas al pendiente y Carlos quien bajo al ultimo; Rebecca saco nuevamente un DPC y escaneó la habitación.

-Esta libre…- dijo Rebecca colocando el DPC en el suelo frente a todos-. Si algo se acerca, la alarma sonara…

-¿Qué tan confiable es esa cosa?- preguntó Jill alzando una ceja.

-Podría decir que si no confió en esta cosa, toda la misión es un fracaso desde el principio- replicó sonriendo la chica.

-Pero eso era un aparato medico ¿no?- inquirió Chris dándole una mirada inquisidora al aludido.

-Un buen aparato, una buena actualización y suficiente imaginación pueden hacer maravillas- replicó Alex sonriendo-. Aun así, me quedo con mi vieja confiable; es capaz de soportar un PEM y el impacto de una bala…

-Supongo que llevas una vida muy agitada- rió Carlos.

-A veces mas de lo que me gusta admitir…

-Protección extrema contra troyanos- comentó Ark en un susurró a Leon, pero todos los presentes escucharon el comentario; al instante se escucharon unas cuantas risas y el ambiente se relajo un poco.

Trent se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos a su espalda antes de que intercambiara una mirada con Rebecca; esta a su vez volteó a ver a Carlos y Krauser, que eran los más cercanos a la escalera, pero fue el primero quien entendió más rápido el mensaje y subió a cerrar las puertas del contenedor. Poco después regreso al grupo, el cual era iluminado por la tenue luz de la pantalla del DPC. Ark se rasco la cabeza, miró alrededor y fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué todo este oscuro significa que nada fue activado?- preguntó Ark sonriendo.

-No, significa que las instalaciones están tan jodidas que las cosas serán mas difíciles- respondió Krauser con un suspiró.

-La ventilación, Ark- puntualizó Alex alzando el dedo hacia una rejilla cercana.

Todos guardaron silencio y pudieron notar el ruido característico del sistema de ventilación; por la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes, se pudo deducir que solo Trent, Ark, Krauser, Leon y Jill notaron desde el principio ese pequeño detalle. Rebecca soltó un suspiro y se colocó al lado de Trent.

-Señores, las armas por favor- pidió Trent haciendo una reverencia hacia Chris.

Redfield sintió un escalofrió ante el gesto del hombre, pero lo dejo de lado y se adelanto junto con Krauser para colocarse cada uno al lado del DPC; ambos cargaban bolsas negras enormes que hacían difícil su paso, pero ya se desharían de ellas. Krauser fue mas rápido y saco de su respectiva bolsa un arma envuelta en tela; lasaco de la protección y pudieron ver una MP7. De la bolsa saco otra igual.

-Metralleta MP7, dos iguales para los comandos del grupo- dijo Krauser mirando por turno a Leon y Carlos.

-Gracias- dijo Leon tomando el arma. Carlos hizo lo mismo pero sin agradecer.

-Son versiones estándar, no había tiempo ni dinero para mas…- señalo Trent sonriendo-. Confió que sea suficiente.

-¿No había dinero para mas?- repitió Jill sonriendo-. Es una frase que nunca creí venir de usted…

-Umbrella no fue la única que tuvo problemas económicos…

Chris saco de su propia bolsa dos subametralladoras delgadas y pequeñas, haciéndole un gesto a Jill y Ark.

-Talon AR15- declaró Chris sonriendo-. Munición estándar de 9 mm… Tal vez no muy fuertes pero con poco recoil, ligeras, de fácil manejo y pequeñas…

Jill y Ark tomaron las armas mientras que Krauser frente a los presentes terminaba de ensamblar un arma de aspecto imponente; un enorme cañón y un aspecto por demás demasiado cuadrado le conferían al rifle un pinta mas bien robótica.

-Mark 14, rifle de asalto ajustable a semi o automático- dijo Krauser entregándolo a Billy-. Ligero y con excelente capacidad, la precisión no se pierde y el peso es mucho menor a otros modelos…

-Gracias…- Billy lo tomó sin demasiada ceremonia. Al mismo tiempo, Chris ya se volteaba hacia Rebecca para entregarle su arma.

-Una M79- dijo con una sonrisa Chris-. Un lanzagranadas estándar de 40mm… Poco recoil pero necesita una distancia prudente para usarse… solo emergencia…

-Se usar un lanzagranadas- replicó la chica con una sonrisa, tomando el arma.

-Estas son nuestras- declaró Krauser girándose hacia Chris, con un par de escopetas Remington R-1100 y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿No son un modelo algo viejo?

-Bueno… ente calidad, precio y velocidad, eran la mejor opción- declaró Krauser.

-Un arma mas… Micro Tavor 21…- exclamó Chris desenvolviéndola de la sabana en la que se encontraba.

-Esa es mía- sonrió Alex adelantándose-. Una excelente subametralladora con la mejor mira que podrían encontrar.

-¿Y Trent?- pregunto Chris con seriedad.

-Yo estaré bien- sonrió Trent-. Ahora que todos tienen sus armas, se les repartirá su respectiva munición… Y empezaremos la misión inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>-Todo parece indicar que aquella puerta nos ingresara para adentrarnos mas al laboratorio- dijo Trent señalando una puerta doble de vidrio.<p>

-¿No tenemos un mapa?- inquirió Ark desanimado.

-No de los niveles superiores- respondió Rebecca con pesar-. Acabo de extraer un trazado del sistema de emergencia, que solo incluye el laboratorio, dos pisos abajo.

-¿De cuantos pisos es?- preguntó Chris con serenidad.

-Ni idea…

-¿En que piso esta el Nemesis?- preguntó Leon tratando de sonar razonable.

-Probablemente en el quinto nivel, donde hay un área extensa de pruebas- respondió la chica con más seguridad.

-¿Por qué la división francesa abandono este laboratorio?- preguntó Jill mirando a sus compañeros-. Si esta cosa era encubierta para la propia Umbrella…

-Precisamente por eso perdieron todo el apoyo económico y el personal- respondió Trent-. Después del fracaso de los dos prototipos en Raccoon city, el proyecto no era lo que se puede calificar…

-¿Dos prototipos?- exclamó Carlos sorprendido.

-Dos prototipos- asintió Trent con serenidad.

-Espera…- Jill se giró e intercambio una mirada con Carlos- ¿Acaso esta diciendo que liberaron a Dos Nemesis en la ciudad?

-Eso explicaría su presencia en todos lados-reflexiono Carlos.

-No, nada de eso; un Nemesis fue liberado para cazar a los STARS, el otro fue liberado con objetivos desconocidos…

Los presentes guardaron silencio antes que Krauser y el propio Trent se adelantaran a abrir la puerta de vidrio. Chris se colgó la escopeta en la espalda con la correa que les habían dado y fue el primero en adelantarse.

-Bienvenidos al centro de pruebas avanzadas- declaró Krauser con una sonrisa-. También conocido como "Midian"…

A ninguno de ellos le causo gracia, pero a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro, los ojos de Krauser tampoco reflejaban el más mínimo atisbo de diversión. Midian, ciudad de monstruos… El grupo entro en silencio y las luces alrededor se encendieron al detectar la presencia humana; lo que vieron los dejó perplejos, incluso a Trent.

* * *

><p>Las luces se encendieron revelando unas paredes blancas… llenas de sangre. No había ni el mas mínimo rastro de olor o humedad, pero eso tal vez le confería un aire mas irrealista a la escena, volviéndolo aun mas tétrico y espantoso. Chris y Krauser, quienes encabezaban el grupo, fueron los primeros en alzar sus armas a la expectativa de cualquier señal de peligro. Los demás desenfundaron con cautela sus pistolas, a excepción de Trent, Alex y Rebecca que observaban todo en silencio y sin moverse de su lugar. Tras la primera impresión, el impacto disminuyo y el grupo entro de lleno a la estancia.<p>

-Cuento ocho cadáveres…- dijo Krauser vigilando alrededor.

La estancia era una especie de punto de información; en el centro de la habitación había un enorme pilar con los que solo podían ser manchados y desgastados mapas de información, destruidos y desgarrados. El pilar era grueso, y en uno de sus costados descansaba el cadáver de un hombre de traje… con media cabeza destruida. El pilar también mostraba daño estructural, siendo que solamente podía deberse a una "garra" encajada. La sangre estaba seca y café, salpicando el pilar y el suelo a su alrededor, asi como todo el traje del hombre. Pero no era la presencia de los cadáveres lo que los impresiono en un primer momento, era el estado de los cadáveres…

-¿Qué les sucedió?- exclamó Jill acercándose a otro cadáver, el cual era de una mujer también vestida con traje.

Si bien la mayoría de los cadáveres mostraban heridas evidentes de la causa de su muerte, todos estaban… perfectamente conservados. La piel estaba apergaminada, los pelos resecos y quebrados, el cuerpo deformado en general por el paso del tiempo, pero no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de descomposición en ninguno de ellos a primera vista.

-Las instalaciones estaban selladas herméticamente…- susurró Rebecca comprendiendo todo-. Sin aire los cuerpos no podían descomponerse…

-Espera… estos cuerpos… ¿Tienen muertos desde la directiva de Spencer?- preguntó Alex confundido.

-Debe serlo, la directiva los hubiera dejado sin oxigeno de otro modo- asintió Rebecca.

-Entonces… ¿Qué los mato?

-Creo que estamos en los resultados de un escape viral- exclamó Chris sonriendo-. Nunca creí ver las consecuencias "cinco años después"…

-¿Entonces tenemos el camino libre?- preguntó Carlos sonriente-. Nada puede sobrevivir cinco años sin alimento y al vacio…

-Yo no confiaría en ello- replicó Trent-. Nada nos asegura que todos los BOWs escaparon en ese entonces y…

Detrás de un deteriorado sofá, una sombra se alzó; todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, girándose con las armas en alto a hacer frente a la amenaza. La imagen fue clara desde un primer momento, pero el cerebro de ninguno de ellos lo comprendió hasta que la sombra volvió a moverse con pesadez. No era un humano, pero tampoco era un monstruo… O al menos…

Su figura humanoide confundió a la mayoría de los presentes, pero para Chris era algo que nunca olvidaría. Su paso vacilante no le permitió dar más de un paso, pero sus intensos ojos amarillos y al parecer ciegos, se cruzaron con la mayoría de los presentes; su horrible boca se acentuaba con horror ante tanta falta de grasa corporal. Su color hace tiempo que había dejado de ser verde hasta lo que parecía su actual color grisáceo; alzó un brazo tembloroso y todos escucharon el sonido de hueso al quebrarse… el brazo cayo flácido de costado. El Hunter no era ni la más mínima sombra de lo que alguna vez fue…

-¿Alguien mas tiene nauseas?- preguntó Ark desviando la mirada del horrible ser que ya no representaba el mas mínimo peligro.

-Es increíble…- susurró Rebecca bajando a su vez su arma-. Ha sobrevivido por años…

-Si a eso le llamas sobrevivir- replicó Jill con un suspiro.

-Es un Hunter…- susurró Chris observando al ser que estaba olfateando el aire con aspecto enfermizo- ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo?

-¿Por qué no se comió los cadáveres?- inquirió Alex acercándose al Hunter; dejo caer de costado su Tavor y saco su Magnum.

-No comen infectados- sugirió Trent con la mano en su barbilla, pensativo.

-Un escape viral antes de la directiva…- exclamó Billy observando con detenimiento al maltrecho Hunter.

-No… un escape viral por la directiva- corrigió Chris con seguridad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Carlos con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Porque son unos enfermos…- contestó Alex alzando su pistola.

Dio un certero disparo destrozando con un sonido seco el cráneo de la creatura; el Hunter se desplomo torpemente en el suelo, pero la sangre que salió de su cuerpo fue más bien poca. Todos los presentes intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, con seguridad.

-Krauser, Alex, Chris- nombró Trent con seguridad-. Aseguren el perímetro; Billy, Carlos y Jill, revisen la estancia anterior, quiero que podamos asegurar que solo las puertas que abramos a nuestro paso serán las que… estén abiertas.

-Si…- asintió Jill.

-En camino- exclamó Krauser sonriendo.

-Vamos- dijo Chris empezando por patear el cadáver mas cercano.

-Trent, debemos hablar…- dijo Rebecca con enojo.

-Claro- asintió Trent.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué demonios es esto, Wesker?!- gritó Rebecca furiosa.<p>

-Baja la voz, linda- rio Wesker con diversión.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

-No tengo ni la mas mínima idea…- admitió Wesker con pesar, sacando su celular-. Los registros muestran este laboratorio como activo.

-¿Qué tan confiables pueden ser los registros si nadie en Umbrella conocía la instalación?

-No, Spencer les permitió creer eso- replicó Wesker cruzando sus brazos-. El sistema de seguridad es controlado por la Red Queen, cosa que casi todos los empleados y altos mandos desconocían. De hecho, solamente Spencer y un puñado de personas lo sabían…

-Entonces al conectar el sistema de seguridad estándar a la interface… la reina invadió el sistema en si…

-Exacto.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Continuar, Rebecca- respondió Wesker con firmeza-. No llegamos tan lejos para retroceder por temor.

-No soy yo la que me preocupa- replicó molesta la chica.

-Yo tampoco me preocupo por mi seguridad- sonrió Wesker-. Pero si tu mueres, yo ya estoy muerto…

-Eres un desgraciado.

-Mira, todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan…- Wesker se arrodillo interrumpiendo sus propias palabras.

-¿Wesker?

-…Seguiremos…- susurró Wesker agarrándose el pecho con expresión dolorida-. Yo… la medicina…

-¡Maldicion! Son menos de las doce horas…- exclamó Rebecca saliendo con prisa de la habitación.

Wesker se retorció adolorido en el piso, mientras Rebecca se acerco hasta Chris en la otra habitación; sin decirle nada en absoluto, lo hizo girarse y saco de la enorme mochila que cargaba un pequeño maletín. Regreso a la habitación mientras Chris y Ales intercambiaban miradas interrogativas; Jill también se alerto por el movimiento y salió corriendo detrás de Rebecca. En pocos segundos después Chris, Alex, Ark, Jill y Billy observaban a Trent en el suelo mientras Rebecca lo ayudaba a incorporarse… Una jeringa vacía descansaba en el suelo.

-¿Un paro cardiaco?- inquirió Chris molesto- ¿Qué diablos hace este anciano aquí?

-Me temo que… es algo peor…- susurró Trent con dolor.

-Trent… esta en fase terminal- explicó Rebecca volteándolos a ver brevemente.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí?- preguntó Ark.

-¡No me subestimes!- gritó Trent molesto poniéndose de pie.

Alzó a Ark del cuello con facilidad; la primera reacción de Chris y Billy fue golpearlo. Trent dejo caer a Ark y bloqueó el golpe de Chris, tomándolo del puño y torciéndolo mientras propinaba un rodillazo seguro en el abdomen de Billy. Tomó a Billy del cuello y lo hizo girar sobre su espalda, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Jill dio un rodillazo en el rostro de Trent mientras este estaba arrodillado y el hombre lo esquivo con facilidad. Entonces detrás de él Ark lo ataco con un tubo, que nadie supo de donde había sacado. Trent lo detuvo con su antebrazo sin parpadear siquiera por el dolor y lo arrebato al hombre; después tomándolo con ambas manos golpeó el suelo con el mismo, creando un grieta y torciendo ligeramente el metal. Todos los presentes retrocedieron impresionados.

-Por eso estoy aquí…- susurró Trent levantándose y acomodando su peinado.

-Eres un BOW…- dijo Chris atónito.

-Y soy su mayor esperanza de salir vivos de aquí- agregó Trent con seguridad-. No vuelvan a cuestionar mi autoridad, ni mi utilidad…

Trent salió de la habitación, dejando atrás al grupo que intercambiaba miradas en silencio; la mayoría se posaron sobre Rebecca, la cual tras unos segundos procedió a salir tras de Trent sin agregar nada mas a la conversación. Chris y Jill sintieron un pesar en el corazón, pero si Rebecca confiaba en Trent…

**Fin Capitulo 06**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Corenote:<strong>

Siguiente capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando leerla tanto como a mi escribirla; como dije anteriormente, deseo retomar el proyecto de forma definitiva y que tenga publicaciones periódicas. En este capitulo, el equipo se va conociendo y por fin ha llegado al laboratorio, iniciando la misión definitivamente; la escena de cómo Trent demostraría su poder era algo que me tenia preocupado, pues no sabia como darle soporte a ambos eventos: la enfermedad de Wesker y la obvia superioridad del mismo. Creo que me quedo bien esa escena.

Espero les haya gustado y no dejen de comentar! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
